El silencio de tu amor
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Solo se necesita amar con el corazón, para entender que el amor no tiene palabras para describir lo que él sentia por mí y yo por él. una simple ilusion de niños puede ser una verdad al crecer
1. Chapter 1

El silencio de tu amor…

**Holas!!**

Pues bien, primera vez que publico un fic de Edward y Bella. Espero que lo disfruten

Como saben Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.

**El silencio de tu amor…**

Todo en esta vida… lleva un secreto… todo en este mundo tiene algo oculto… y yo… en mi corazón… llevo tantos secretos, tantas decepciones… tanto peso… que ahora no sé que hacer… si fuese tan fácil volver al pasado… olvidar y borrar cada cosa que hice… todo… absolutamente todo… de seguro… estaría bien…

Tal vez… si empiezo desde el principio… alguien me pueda entender…

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, una chica normal… vivo en una casa normal… todo en mí es normal… y siempre lo ha sido…

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 4 años… aunque… hasta cumplir 11 nunca lo supe… porque ellos siempre me decían… "el amor entre nosotros tiene que descansar, tomará unas vacaciones, pero… créeme Bella, volverá"… la inocencia de los niños es tan grande… que me lo creí todo, por mas que papá se hubiese quedado en Forks y mamá y yo nos hubiésemos mudado a Phoenix.

En las vacaciones de verano, el iba dos o tres veces a casa a visitarnos mas nunca se quedaba. – ¿amor? ¿Por qué no volvía el amor? – me preguntaba una y otra y otra vez….

Sentía miedo… miedo a que cuando él saliese de allí… jamás volviese… tenía mucho miedo de quedarme sola… de vivir sin el cariño de ellos…

Pensé que el amor estaba muy feliz de viaje, y que cuando volviese… volvería aun más animado que antes… que todos nos quedaríamos juntos… eso pensé… pero… pasaban los años… y mi padre ni mi madre… se volvieron a querer de la misma manera…

A los 8 años… pensé que el amor se había extraviado, quería hacerlo volver… para que mamá estuviese junto a papá… pero…solo tenía 8 años… no sabía que hacer…

Una noche… me acerqué a mi madre, ella me sonrió y se agachó en frente de mí…

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? – acaricio mi oscura cabellera mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro…

- Mamá… ¿Qué es el amor? – ella me miró fijamente, su sonrisa no desapareció… y sus ojos me miraron con ternura…

- El amor… es un sentimiento inexplicable que llega cuando miras fijamente a una persona y solo se te ocurre tenerla entre tus brazos y nunca soltarla…. - no había entendido aquellas palabras… mi mente solo había captado lo primero… "Cuando miras fijamente a una persona"… y una idea se me ocurrió… tal vez… tan solo quizás… si yo me enamoraba el amor volvería de vacaciones y mis padres estarían de nuevo juntos….

Le sonreí a mamá, suspiré cansada y simplemente la abracé para despedirme… ella de nuevo sonrió y me dio un beso de buenas noches….

Esa noche… en lo único que podía pensar era en enamorarme… enamorarme sin pensar… mirar fijamente a una persona y abrazarla hasta que llegase el amor…

En la escuela…hice lo posible por enamorarme, pero… mis padres seguían igual…

De ninguna persona me había enamorado – enamorarse es difícil – me decía a mi misma… pero nunca me rendí.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano, papá decidió llevarme a Forks… mientras mamá se quedaba sola en casa…. Prometí nunca rendirme y seguir adelante… con mi plan…

El día después de haber llegado a casa de mi padre, decidí buscar allí, tal vez podría encontrar una oportunidad y encontrar el amor…

Me vestí con ropa abrigada… aquel día hacía demasiado frío, Forks era un pueblo pequeño… no llegaría a perderme con facilidad….

Me pregunté varías veces si allí era verano, el cielo estaba nublado… la neblina tapaba cada pedazo de aquel lugar….

Caminé entre las calles, todo el mundo parecía ocupado haciendo cosas importantes, mas no me importaba… quería conocer a esa persona que me ayudase a traer de nuevo el amor.

Fascinada me quedé… al ver unos juegos para niños pequeños en el parque…. Era una pequeña, debían comprender que esos columpios eran tan irresistibles para una niña de 8 años…. Eran como un imán… no pude resistirme y caminé hasta ellos, miré a todas partes… parecía solo aquel lugar… mucho mejor para mí. Me monté en ellos y suspiré alegremente…

- Niña. ¿Qué haces en nuestros territorios? – escuché una voz infantil, mientras torpemente alguien paraba mi labor de columpiarme abruptamente – Lárgate antes de que nos enojemos de verdad – sentí miedo, eran chicos mas altos que yo, por aquel entonces deberían tener unos 11 o 10 años… pero para mí eran gigantes que querían asesinarme…; las lagrimas en mis ojos se aglomeraron y sentí mucho miedo… no era buena con las palabras, y mis piernas no me respondían. – Te dije largo, enana – suspiré con miedo, cerré fuertemente los ojos, aferré mis dos manos a las cuerdas de aquel juego. Lo único en que pensaba era que necesitaba que mi papá llegase allí y me salvase… necesitaba que alguien me ayudase – ¡Auxilio! – mi mente gritaba… no quería que me hicieran daño, me tenía que ir, pero esas personas eran unos completos desconocidos que me daban mucho miedo…. Uno de ellos, tomó entre sus manos una de mis coletas y la jaló fuertemente… mientras un quejido salía de mi boca…. – Jajaja… boba… lárgate de aquí – volvieron a repetir. Cerré fuertemente los ojos… me aferré mucho mas fuerte a aquel asiento…

- ¿Por qué no se van ustedes? – otra voz infantil se escuchó tras de mí… abrí lentamente los ojos… era un joven de cabellos castaños claros, casi dorados… sus ojos eran perfectamente claros como la miel, y su pálida piel lo hacía aun mas hermoso…. Sus cejas se juntaron al ver al chico que tenía entre sus manos mi cabello, miró con odio absoluto a cada uno de ellos, hasta a mí me produjo un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda. – ¿no escucharon? – volvió a repetir…. Los chicos le devolvieron la misma mirada de odio intensa…. Pero se fueron… lentamente… escuché algo así "No quiero mas problemas con los Cullen".

Suspiré aliviada cuando ellos se alejaron, sentí que descansaba por un segundo, el cual fue irrumpido por aquella mirada que penetraba mi corazón. Supuse que lo mejor era irme a mi casa y seguir mi labor después, me levanté con miedo, aun con mis ojos inundados por el rocío de mis lágrimas…. Por educación, debía dar las gracias… por más miedo que tuviese a ese ángel que Dios me había mandado…

- yo… muchas gracias – dije, quería correr… pero aun temblaba… preferí caminar rápido… lo mas rápido posible, tenía miedo que él también me tratase como los demás niños…. Me di la vuelta lentamente y seguí mi camino, no me gustaba estar sola en Forks…, para una niña de 8 años… le es difícil vivir en un mundo donde nadie te conoce…. Suspiré cansada, abrí mis ojos y observé el largo camino que me esperaba… ya ni sabía por donde irme…. Antes de seguir mi camino, la mano de aquel niño que no pasaba de los 9 tomó mi brazo, sentí que iba a desfallecer de miedo…. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, no quería que se volvieran a aprovechar de mí, así que pensé la manera mas fácil de librarme si me hacía algo…

- No es educado que se vaya sin antes haberme dicho su nombre – sin pensar, abrí lentamente los ojos y me volteé para verle. Si, su apariencia era hermosa… era un niño que parecía un príncipe salidos de los cuentos de hadas; su aroma era dulce y su forma de hablar parecía la de los nobles…. Sonreí… y me calmé… no parecía malo, y me había salvado…

- Soy Isabella Swan, pero… simplemente dime Bella – dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro…. Me sentía totalmente segura junto a él…. Su mano soltó mi brazo, y también me sonrió…. Vi sus blancos dientes, eran tan extremadamente perfectos… que suspiré sin pensar - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté, él me miró y cruzó sus brazos…. Su mirada era seria… y me pareció dulce….

- Edward Cullen – dijo. Nunca había escuchado ese apellido, pero me gustaba mucho aquel nombre… era lindo, igual que su dueño…. Su voz era dulce como la de todos los niños… pero la forma en como hablaba parecía a la de un adulto, me causaba gracia….

Mis ojos no dejaron ni por un segundo de ver aquel niño, era la viva imagen de un ángel enviado por Dios a la tierra…. Sus cejas se volvieron a juntar, y con un mohín me miró fijamente…. Mas en vez de miedo… me produjo una sensación de alegría, sonreí por aquel acto tan infantil…

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso tengo algo en mi cara? – dijo, yo reí con mas intensidad. – No te rías, no soy un payaso – dijo antes de que sus puños se colocaran a lado y lado de su cadera – eres tonta o que – no me paraba de reír, su forma de expresarse era tan chistosa, aquella forma de pararse… era demasiado chistoso, jamás había visto un niño que simulaba ser un adulto tan perfectamente…

- Lo siento… es que… JAJAJA… no puedo dejar de reír – dije. Mis manos se acomodaron en mi barriga para dejar de reír o almenos poder sostener el aire que ya empezaba a faltar. Él me quedo mirando fijamente mientras sus cachetes se inflaban…. Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente. Lo había hecho enojar, sabiendo que ese pequeñuelo me había ayudado… y yo, yo era conciente de eso…. Tomé entre mis manos el borde de su chaqueta mientras tomaba aire para no seguir riendo… - lo siento… discúlpame… Edward… - supuse que me había escuchado claramente cuando volvió a mirarme como si nada…. – ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté, él me miró y suspiró…

- Tengo 9 – dijo, yo le regalé otra de mis sonrisas mientras recuperaba el aliento…

- ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunté, solté su chaqueta y solo recé mentalmente para que me dijera que si…. Miré su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos al suelo mientras una parte de su cabello tapaba casi todo su rostro…. No entendía su actitud, no entendía de por qué él era tan mezquino y al tiempo tan dulce…. Me agache un poco para poder ver su rostro… no sabía si estaba pensando o llorando. – ¡Hola!... ¿quieres jugar? – insistí…. Cuando miré su aspecto… una sonrisa de medio lado se asomaba en él…. Movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, supuse que eso era un si.

Tomé una de sus manos y caminé hasta llevarlo al arenero, me senté allí… pero él solo se había quedado parado observándome atentamente. Tomé entre mis manos la arena y comencé a hacer un pequeño castillo…. Lo volví a mirar… sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella arena que cubría mis manos…

- ¿no vas a venir a jugar? – pregunté… él suspiró y se alejó un poco mas de mí – oye… Edward… ¿no quieres jugar? – volví a preguntar parándome de allí. Mi ropa estaba completamente sucia… y no me importaba, era pequeña… a esa edad a "¿Quién le importaba verse perfecto?" sus ojos me volvieron a mirar, sentí como si una banda de mariposas cantaran y revolotearan en mi panza…

- No, no me quiero ensuciar como tú – dijo, yo miré mi ropa, estaba vuelta un desastre pero que importaba, no era de las chicas que le importase verse bien las 24 horas del día, era igual de despreocupada por su aspecto como mis padres…. Volví a encontrarme con aquellos ojos cuando lo encaré….

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Ven – tomé de nuevo sus manos y lo halé fuertemente llevándolo conmigo hasta el arenero. Pero, aunque yo lo intentase arrastrar él me ganaba un poco más en fuerza… y se resistía cada vez mas – VAMOS – dije, pero él no cedía. Allí fue cuando se hizo presente mi torpeza, -desde pequeña he sido torpe-

empujé tan fuerte que los guantes que cubrían la delicada piel de sus manos se quedaron en las mías y yo caí dentro del arenero haciéndome mucho daño… me dolía mi colita… y de nuevo las lagrimas se asomaron a mis ojos… me daba mucha rabia no poder hacer que él jugase conmigo… me sentía tan débil.

Sutilmente él se agachó a mi altura y con delicadeza tomó con sus desnudas manos mi rostro, su aliento pegó contra mi piel y sentí como mis oídos empezaban a escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. Me estaba abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho… y yo… yo hice lo mismo me abracé contra él, aspiré aquel olor dulce, era como chocolate… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo bien…

- No llores, Bella, por favor, te prometo jugar contigo – dijo, me sentí tan feliz entre sus brazos, me sentí como abeja atrapada por el inexplicable olor dulce de la miel…. No quería soltarme de él…. – mira, te columpiare… juguemos lo que quieras – dijo, yo sonreí y lentamente hice que nuestros ojos se encontraran de nuevo…. Le regalé toda mi sonrisa… mientras me acariciaba mi cabello – bien, juguemos – le escuché decir… pero… antes de continuar… una idea y fugaz idea se asomó a mi mente…. Tal vez… quizás… yo me podía enamorar de él… - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó, yo negué con mi cabeza…

- Quiero… quiero enamorarme de ti – dije. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas me apartó un poco…. Mas mis ojos no dejaban de escarbar los suyos…. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo - ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – le pregunté. Él se alejó de mí.

- No seas tonta… ¿Cómo te vas a enamorar así no mas de mí? ¿A caso no sabes que uno no se enamora así? – no entendía el porque no. Sus brazos se volvieron a cruzar y una cara seria apareció de nuevo.

- ¿por qué? - pregunté. – Mi mamá me dijo que el amor era cuando uno se abrazaba a una persona y no quería soltarla, yo no te quería soltar… ósea que te amo – dije con ignorancia…. Él negó de nuevo con su cabeza…. Mis ojos lo miraron y lo siguieron intrigados…

- No, eso no es el amor, eso hace parte del amor…. – y yo seguía sin entender. Lo miré con duda espetada en mis ojos – mira, Bella, el amor es… mmm… - cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si siguiese pensando en una respuesta difícil y confusa. – el amor es… como un dulce que no quieres que se derrita nunca, quieres saborearlo hasta el final – una mirada de parte de él se asomó, yo no había entendido a que se refería, los dulces para mí eran el mas exquisito manjar y me encantaba que se derritieran lentamente en mi boca. Pero aunque no entendiese, aquella explicación había sonado tan adulta y sabía que me quedé impresionada al escucharla… le aplaudí y él sonrió

- No entendí – dije mientras seguía aplaudiendo…. Él quitó aquella esplendida sonrisa y me miró como si en mi rostro encontrase alguna respuesta.

- Eso es lo que dice mi padre, así que no sé a que se refiere – bajé mis manos y lo miré algo fastidiada… si no sabía a que se refería entonces no tenía derecho a decirme que no me podía enamorar de él…

- No es justo, tú tampoco sabes, así que si me puedo enamorar de ti – repetí, él sonrió nerviosamente. Y se acercó lentamente a mí – esta decidido… me enamoraré de ti.

- ¡No esta decidido! – dijo, se quedó frente a mí y me miró seriamente, con cara de adulto enojado; de nuevo me dieron ganas de reír mas no lo hice, no iba a dejar que me ganase, si yo me quería enamorar de él… me enamoraría de él y fin, no había discusión alguna. – Deja de mirarme así, enamórate de otra persona – sus cachetes se volvieron a inflar como dos globitos… y lo mismo hice yo.

- Me enamoraré de ti, punto. Hmp – crucé mis brazos y lo miré fijamente, no quería que me ganase, si yo había dicho eso, eso haría. Miré fijamente aquellos orbes de color miel, me fascinaban, eran tan perfectas…. Saqué mi lengua mostrándosela con grosería, él también hizo lo mismo… se notaba que ninguno de los dos cedería.

Pero… aún enojada, me parecía demasiado graciosa su forma de ser… su forma de mirar… era como un adulto muy pequeño, de casi mi misma estatura, teniendo en cuenta que yo era unos centímetros mas alta. Luché contra mi burlona risa, pero fue imposible… era demasiado gracioso… y terminé por volverme a reír…

- Déjate de reír… es estúpido – dijo, pero no fui capaz de contenerme… me burlé de él…

Y desde ese momento, desde aquel día, me volví amiga de Edward Cullen… y pensé que el amor de papá y mamá volvería…craso error…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí empieza esta historia y termina el capitulo, espero que les guste, algun error que tenga por favor haganmelo saber. Ahhh y este capi va dedicado a mi nee-chan Motoko... enserio espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Aquellas vacaciones, quizás han sido las mejores de toda mi vida

Holas!! bueno me alegra que les haya gustado este fic, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, aquí va otro capitulo.

Como ya saben ni Edward ni Bella ni ninguno de los que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son hechos por Stephanie Meyer.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**Capitulo II**

Aquellas vacaciones, quizás han sido las mejores de toda mi vida. Edward era un chico maravilloso, era un niño que me mostraba cosas nuevas, recorrimos parte de algunos bosques, junto a él podía sonreír tranquilamente… y aún… en mi mente se concentraba la idea de amarlo… amarlo hasta mas no poder… todavía seguía con la alocada idea que si yo me enamoraba el amor volvería de vacaciones…. Entiendan… tan solo era una pequeña niña llena de falsas ilusiones…

La ultima noche, de aquel frío verano, mi padre me mostró la belleza de la luna, por primera vez en toda mi estadía había podido ver el cielo completamente despejado… las estrellas brillaban tan celestialmente que lo único que yo podía hacer era apreciarlas…

Forks, era un pueblo bonito… - cuando el amor llegue, volveremos aquí – me dije mentalmente…. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuese… y creí que sería por siempre… volver a estar con mi madre, con mi padre…, juntos como una verdadera familia…

Al día siguiente, cuando volvía a Phoenix, fui un momento a aquel parque donde me veía con Edward, y allí estaba… sentado en el arenero… haciendo un castillo de arena…. Me le acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla… y le dije "El próximo verano, te veré… y trataré de enamorarme más de ti". Él volvió a mirarme de aquella forma tan penetrante que me hacía reír… me acerqué mas y aspiré su aroma para que no se me olvidase…; después dije adiós…

Puedo considerar a Edward como mi primer amor, si así lo quisieran tomar, mas sin embargo… cuando estaba pequeña… no sabía realmente el significado de aquella palabra… y ni ahora lo sé…

Al llegar a Phoenix, mamá me abrazó fuertemente. Papá nos contempló dulcemente…, por fin se estaba volviendo realidad mi sueño, los tres juntos como de costumbre.

Mi madre lo invitó a cenar, los tres reíamos, los tres disfrutábamos, pensé que mi plan estaba surtiendo efecto y me alegré tanto. Pensé que cuando volviera a Forks le daría las gracias a Edward… necesitaba darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Los días, las semanas, los meses se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, supuse que sería si volvía a ver a Edward el amor se quedaría para siempre en mi casa…

El calor abrumaba mis sentidos, ya era verano de nuevo, ya había pasado un año y yo ya tenía 9 años, estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver… estaba aun mas que segura que jugaríamos de nuevo.

Cuando llegué a Forks, papá me dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar, que volvería por la noche. Aproveché la soledad que me acompañaba y salí a aquel parque, después de todo… nunca había visitado la casa de los Cullen.

EL frío era aterrador, no se notaba que era verano, pero… de todos modos iba a hacer lo que fuese por verle… era mi amigo.

Me coloqué con algo de torpeza la chaqueta, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí como si nada….

Caminé por los fríos senderos de aquel lugar. Las casas eran tan grandes, tan maravillosas, nada parecidas a las de la ciudad y me gustaban, por mas que detestase el frío que carcomía mi cuerpecito.

Llegué a aquel parque, pero no vi a nadie, estaba igual de desolado como siempre. Me senté en un columpio esperando un milagro, esperando que Edward viniese como la otra vez….

Una hora, ya había pasado una hora, y no sabía nada de él…. Me entristecí… y creí que no lo volvería a ver… pero… no perdía la esperanza… jamás lo haría… sería firme ante cualquier cosa que sucediese…

- Hola soy Alice Cullen… ¿Quién eres tú? – me asusté por unos segundos, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente y me levanté rápidamente de aquel puesto…. Me volteé con cuidado… y la vi, vi a una chica un poco mas alta que yo, con ojos dorados como los de Edward pero cabello negro… tan negro como la espesa noche…. - ¿estás bien, niña? - me preguntó dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mí. Coloqué una de mi mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, tratando de calmar el alboroto de mi corazón. Respiré profundamente y me acerqué un poco a ella…

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan pero solo dime Bella – dije y sonreí, antes de comprender que ella llevaba el apellido de mi amigo. La miré sorprendida y sin parpadear me tiré con entusiasmo a ella, tomé con fuerza sus manos que no llevaban nada… pero se sentían tan suaves y al tiempo tan frías…. Mis ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza, los de ella igual, pero con algo de intriga. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo – Cono-conoces a Edward… ¿cierto? – Dije, ella asintió con su cabeza y suspiré aliviada sin soltar sus manos – Me puedes llevar a donde él está, quiero saludarlo – dije. Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza….

- Está castigado por no comerse las verduras – dijo con una voz burlona. Yo fui soltando lentamente sus manos, y sin darme cuenta en mi rostro se asomaba una mueca de tristeza. Alice, me sonrió de nuevo y colocó dos dedos en cada extremo de mi boca y los movió haciendo que esta se estirase, parecía como si una sonrisa invadiese mi rostro pero no era así…. – No pongas esa cara, solo es por hoy. – Dijo dulcemente, mientras bajaba sus manos – oye… ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano? – supuse que era con Edward, yo la miré de nuevo y con algo de vergüenza moví lentamente mis labios.

- Yo, yo… me enamoraré de Edward – dije sin vacilar, Alice me aplaudió fuertemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de luz y brillaban mucho mas, dejándome sin palabra alguna, sus ojos orados eran igual de perfectos a los de su hermano, ella también era completamente hermosa, no envidiaba su belleza, mas bien me gustaba… me parecía linda. Con suavidad ella me abrazó fuertemente como si de mi hermana mayor se tratase…

- JAJAJA… ¡eres la novia de mi hermano! – sin pensarlo, moví la cabeza de arriba hacía abajo con algo de dificultad, pero de todos modos estaba afirmando lo que ella decía…. Se suponía que los novios eran los que se querían mucho y que se enamoraban, imaginé que así nos podríamos llamar. – ¡¡Ahhh!! Que bien, entonces yo prepararé su matrimonio – dijo dulcemente mientras me soltaba de su encadenamiento.

– ¿enserio? – pregunté ilusionada. Mi mamá decía que cuando uno amaba con locura era cuando se casaba…, entonces… el amor llegaría mas pronto de lo planeado…. Volví a sonreír… mas sin embargo ella me miró suspicazmente – mmm… ¿sucede algo? – la miré con algo de preocupación, no me gustaba aquella mirada…

– Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por mi hermano? – dijo, yo la miré… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Edward? No lo comprendía…. Pues, por Edward… yo sentía… cariño, era mi primer amigo en Forks…. – Porque cuando se casen, tendrán que vivir juntos… y aparte tendrán que hacer… "cosas raras" – ella me miró seriamente, ¿cosas raras?... ¿a qué se refería? Lo ignoraba completamente…

– ¿"cosas raras"? ¿A qué te refieres? – volví a inquirir. Ella cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca, como si se estuviese vanagloriando con mi ignorancia.

- Eres aun, muy pequeña para entenderlo – dijo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sin dejar de lado aquel porte tan sutil y perfecto que tenían – hacer cosas raras… es – lentamente acercó un poco su boca a mi oído y entre susurros me dijo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra – es cuando… - asentí mi cabeza con algo de miedo, el misterio que ella le ponía a su voz era perturbador y al tiempo fascinante - hacen… cosas que les gustan mucho – no entendí muy bien, pero que importaba… si de eso se trataba sería genial, íbamos a jugar en el arenero… eso me gustaba y suponía que a él también.

- Si, los dos haremos "cosas raras", estoy segura – dije con tanto convencimiento en mi forma de hablar que no creo que le quedara duda alguna a ella de que iba hacer todo lo posible para que llegase el amor…

- ¡No!, las "cosas raras" no son eso… no seas ignorante, Alice – escuché hablar a alguien. Mi mirada se desvió lentamente al encontrarse con la figura de una chica grande, era mas alta que nosotros, con rizos dorados y ojos miel que perfectamente contrastaban con su apariencia – Soy Rosalie Hale. – Su voz era dulce, como la de una niña consentida…. – hacer "cosas raras", es lo que las niñas feas como ustedes, jamás llegarían a hacer… y es… – de nuevo empleó el mismo tono con el cual hablaba Alice, un tono maquiavélicamente misterioso – cuando se dan besos por todas partes – la miré fijamente mientras las mejillas de las 3 se ponían completamente rosadas de la vergüenza… nunca en mi vida había imaginado que eso era hacer "cosas raras" y en esa edad… era tan absurdo y asqueroso hablar de eso… que prefería olvidarlo… pero… mi insistencia y terquedad eran demasiado intensas como para dejar a un lado mi objetivo.

– Que asco, Rosalie…. – dijo con imprudencia Alice, yo la miré desconcertada por un segundo, mas me pareció gracioso.

– Lo haré, besaré a Edward – dije, Rosalie me miró con algo de enfado, pero no me importaba…, realmente no sabía quien era ella y no me importaba

–y… ¿Quién se supone que eres? – preguntó descaradamente mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, era la típica niña que se creía mas que los demás, mmm se le podría decir una niña engreída. La miré con desinterés, tomé aire y decidí a hablar…

– Soy… Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella – dije con cortesía pero sin mostrar asombro alguno ante ella…

- Es la novia de Edward – interrumpió Alice. Rosalie me miró con intriga, detenidamente, pasando sus fríos y hermosos ojos parecidos a los de los Cullen por todo mi cuerpo…. – Mañana los casaré – dijo de nuevo aquella pelinegra…

– Que simplona eres – dijo Rosalie, miré con tristeza aquella chica, no me importaban sus palabras…, nunca me habían importado las palabras que eran llenas de envidia…. No quería decir que yo fuese mas hermosa que aquella chica, no, jamás, ellas parecían princesas salidas de cuentos, mientras que yo… como lo dije en un principio era tan normal…. – pero bueno, tendré que ponerte presentable, si es que vas a casarte con mi primo, aunque claro, no soy capaz de hacer milagros – dijo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios, su belleza al igual que la de los Cullen era embriagante, pero… no me importó, pensé que si le daba importancia terminaría peor – mañana ven a las 3 de la tarde, te peinaré decentemente y Alice trae a Edward a las 4:00…. Me haré cargo…. – la miré por un momento fijamente y volví a sonreír mientras asentía con mi cabeza… el plan de encontrar el amor estaba saliendo perfectamente….

Unas horas después volví a mi casa…, Charlie – mi padre – aun no había vuelto. Pensé en comer cereales con leche…. Me iba a casar a los 9 años… eso si era una gran novedad en mi vida, pero cualquier cosa para que las cosas entre mis padres volvieran a ser como antes…

– Hola, Bella, veo que estas comiendo tu desayuno…, en la cena – esa era la voz de mi padre, lo miré con cariño, como siempre… y sonreí, bien sabía yo que a él jamás se le había dado la cocina, así que no le puse mucha importancia…. Supuse que el debía estar muy cansado, así que preferí reservarme las palabras y dejarlo descansar, al siguiente día me casaría con mi amigo Edward…; no importaba que él no lo supiese….

La noche era completamente fría, pero mi corazón estaba calido…, no paraba de sonreír…. Mi inocencia aún era demasiado grande como para entender que la verdad no era esa…

Al día siguiente… mi padre se despidió temprano, mas sin embargo, me dejó algo de dinero para pedir mi comida, no era un gran trabajo, cualquiera lo podía hacer.

Esperé impacientemente porque fuesen las 3…. Miré fijamente las manillas de aquel reloj, esperaba que el día se pasase rápidamente, me iba a casar…, era una novedad a mis 9 años…

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 2:50, salí de allí…. Caminé torpemente, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que me hiciese tropezar…

Al llegar a mi destino, Rosalie me esperaba…. Me miró burlonamente y simplemente me tomó y me llevó a otro lugar…

Soltó mi cabello, pintó con brillo mi boca y me cubrió el rostro con un manto blanco… no nos llevamos menos de 20 minutos haciendo eso…

Me senté en los columpios, lo único que necesitaba era esperar a Edward.

Después de largos minutos, vi llegar a Alice corriendo junto a mi amigo, el cual hacía ya tiempo que no veía, estaba tan emocionada y esperaba que él también lo estuviese…

Un chico rubio de ojos ambarinos casi dorados se paró frente a él y con una señal me informó que debía acercarme. Con algo de nerviosismo, pero con igual felicidad me acerqué lentamente…. Cuando al fin estuve al frente de mi "prometido" miré sus ojos, pero… parecía como si no entendiese nada…

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces con eso en la cabeza? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Solo estábamos Alice, Rosalie, el chico rubio que estaba frente nuestro, otro de cabellos castaños y rizados, con ojos color carmesí, Edward y yo…. – Alguien me puede explicar, por favor – su rostro parecía tan confundido, sus ojos nos miraba con incertidumbre…

- Pues, hermanito, te vas a casar con tu novia – dijo Alice, su sonrisa se hizo presente. – yo seré la madrina, Emmett será el padrino, Rosalie la dama de honor y Jasper será el que los casará… ¿cierto chicos? – todos asentimos coordinadamente. Edward me miró fijamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente. Movió su cabeza tratando de negar algo… y luego salió corriendo…. Me quedé pasmada por unos instantes… no lo entendía…. Omití el hecho que no corría nada bien y fui tras él… no entendía…

- Edward, espera – dije repetidas veces esperando no perderlo de vista. Sentí que el aire me faltaba, no podía respirar muy bien…pero de todos modos lo seguí….

Sin querer, me tropecé con la rama de un árbol. Me lastimé la rodilla, el pantalón que llevaba puesto se había rasgado un poco allí…. Me dolía y ya no podía ver a mi amigo…. No me iba a poner a llorar, lo seguiría buscando…, pero era tan grande el dolor que se acumulaba allí que una lágrima se escabulló por mi ojo izquierdo…

- ¿estás bien? – escuché la voz de aquel quien buscaba, lo miré y negué con mi cabeza mientras mas escurridizas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas…. Edward se agachó un poco y miró seriamente mi herida. Limpié mis mejillas con los guantes que cubrían mis manos. Él volvió a levantarse y tomó mi mano derecha entre la de él – te llevaré con mi padre, de seguro el te curará – con suavidad me haló junto a él y suavemente me guió…. Mis lagrimas no pararon de caer, pero… junto a Edward me sentía tan feliz, tan respaldada, segura… no sé como expresarme. Su olor era tan dulce y tan hipnotizante que no me importaba, él era como mi salva vidas…, era como un príncipe.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como dije anteriormente gracias por leer este fic y espero que lo sigan y obviamente sus reviews...

Nos leemos pronto!!


	3. Chapter 3

Holassssssss!

Perdon por la tardanza, ultimamente he tenido tarea. ¬¬ tsk malditos profesores. Bueno en todo caso, gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que les siga gustando. Aqui dejo un capitulo nuevo

**CAPITULO III**

Llegamos a una casa muy grande, era hermosa… amplia y en su jardín brotaban las mas hermosas rosas que yo había podido apreciar

Llegamos a una casa muy grande, era hermosa… amplia y en su jardín brotaban las mas hermosas rosas que yo había podido apreciar. Suavemente me guió hasta la entrada de esta, y una señora –muy hermosa por cierto – fue quien nos atendió. Sus ojos eran como los de mi acompañante, al igual que su cabello, con la excepción de que era un poco mas rizado… y algo mas claro…. Ella miró a Edward y luego me miró a mí.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dulcemente mientras me miraba con cariño. – De seguro era su madre – me dije mientras ella me seguía analizando hasta ver la sangre de mi rodilla…. Con elegancia me invitó a pasar…. – Carlisle no está pero será fácil desinfectar esta herida – dijo de nuevo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. – ven siéntate. Edward, ve y tráeme el estuche de los primeros auxilios – miré fijamente mi rodilla, odiaba la sangre, me producía nauseas y me parecía fea, era tan grotesco verla brotar…. La señora se agachó y con algo de agua fue limpiando mi herida. Dolía y yo sollozaba… guardaba un poco de orgullo e intenté varias veces no ponerme a llorar como niña pequeña… debía demostrar que había madurado un poco.

Al final, cuando ya había terminado, Edward se encontraba al lado de ella….

– Tu amiguita ya esta curada, es una chica muy valiente… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – me preguntó amablemente, mis mejillas se sonrosaron al ver de nuevo aquella escultural belleza, era tan hermosa, sentía envidia y deseos… deseos de ser como ella cuando creciera. Su angelical sonrisa la acompañó todo el tiempo, mientras con delicadeza tocaba las hebras de mi cabellera…

– Soy, Isabella Swan – dije. Ella sonrió más y me besó la frente…. Sus manos eran calidas y suaves, era como sentir el roce de mi madre en mi piel.

- Yo soy Esme, soy la madre de Edward – dijo. Se levantó y miró a mi acompañante con dulzura – sigan jugando… si pasa algo simplemente me avisan – avisó con precaución y al tiempo con ternura.

Edward me miró fijamente, con algo de prevención y se marchó en dirección a las escaleras, corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró fuertemente la puerta, cosa que me hizo estremecer. Esme miró con incredulidad aquella escena, y mi corazón se fue friccionando lentamente, aun seguía molesto. Sentí culpa, pero más arrepentimiento que otra cosa, se suponía que él se iba a alegrar…pero fue todo lo contrario. Sí era mi amigo, ¿Por qué no me ayudaba a que volviera el amor entre mis padres? Agaché la cabeza, mi cabello cubrió sombríamente mi rostro, otros sollozos salieron de mi boca…. Esme se agachó a mi altura y volvió a tocar mi cabellera negra….

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Edward está enojado? – preguntó sutilmente…. yo no quería decirle nada, pero aquellos ojos tan dulces como caramelos me fueron irresistibles y terminé por contarle toda la historia. Cuando terminé, ella me abrazó entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien…

- Hermosa, así no son las cosas… no te puedes casar a los 9 años con un amigo solo para que tus padres se vuelvan a enamorar. – Dijo, yo la miré fijamente sin entender – si te enamoras de otra persona, el amor solo vendrá para ti y nadie más. – supuse que eso tenía algo mas de lógica, así que no protesté – además, Edward es un niño que le da miedo eso… en todo caso, un niño jamás entendería eso. ¿Quieres galletas? – preguntó dulcemente mientras se paraba de mi lado. Asentí tristemente y limpié de nuevo mis lágrimas.

Miré el amplio salón solo…. Me puse en pie y caminé lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras donde anteriormente él había subido.

Con algo de cohibición fui subiendo lentamente las escaleras, lentamente llegué hasta el ultimo escalón, no me atrevía a seguir… era inverosímil que siguiera adelante, si ni siquiera sabía en que habitación se encontraba.

– Edward – mencioné con un hilo de voz que iba desapareciendo lentamente por aquel gran pasadizo – lo siento mucho, fui egoísta, de verdad lo siento, no te tienes que casar conmigo sí no quieres. Enserio, perdón por hacerte pasar tan mal momento. Ya me voy… nos vemos en otra ocasión… si quieres – esperaba sonar totalmente convincente, quería que al menos oyera y sintiera lo cuan arrepentida estaba de planear algo sin su consentimiento, antes de volverlo a ver…. – adiós – dije y me quedé por varios minutos esperando que al menos saliera y me dijera que si me perdonaba… mas, nada de eso ocurrió…

– Ha…, cielo estas allí, ven, te traje unas galletas – miré a Esme quien se encontraba con una gran bandeja llena de galletas recién horneadas en el primer escalón – Edward, para ti hay también, baja antes de que lleguen tus hermanos – mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. Miré el pasillo de nuevo… pero, Edward no aparecía…, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazoncito…. No quería que se enojara, solo quería que mis padres fueran felices.

Bajé resignada las escaleras, mi rostro aun seguía apagado… y eso Esme lo podía notar sin ningún esfuerzo…. Tomé aire profundamente, tenía que ser educada con las personas que me ayudaban, sobre todo con una mujer tan linda y dulce como ella

- Gracias – dije hasta estar en el mismo lugar. Ella me ofreció con plena elegancia una galleta. La tomé entre mis manos y con cuidado la metí lentamente en mi boca. Sentía como sus ojos escarbaban mi silueta, la observaba con tanta dulzura y detenimiento que me parecía algo incomodo…. Miré la tenue luz que se asomaba por las ventanas, el crepúsculo estaba a punto de aparecer…. – oh… se me está haciendo tarde, debo regresar pronto, muchas gracias por absolutamente todo, Esme… hasta luego – dije, y como un rayo salí de aquella casa…. No quería correr, la torpeza era mi fiel acompañante. Caminé rápidamente, pero no me acordaba cual camino coger… había llorado todo el trayecto de ida así que no lo recordaba… ¿Cómo me podía perder en un pequeño pueblo como Forks?

La angustia fue testigo de la desesperación que tenía. Miré a todos lados esperando que alguien apareciese y me salvase… ¿Dónde estaba mi príncipe?

Miré fijamente aquel lugar… pensé en gritar y devolverme, pero no quería causar mas problemas. Respire hondo y traté de recordar la clase de ciencias sociales. Norte, sur, este y oeste, traté de ubicarme… pero no me acordaba donde se ocultaba el sol, estaba completamente perdida. Me resigné hasta ver llegar a alguien que me pudiese guiar. Ese día no había sido nada bueno, nada.

Me acerqué a un árbol que estaba cerca de allí, me recosté un poco… estaba perdida, a unos cuantos árboles mas de la casa de mi amigo, pero… no quería que me odiase mas… no me gustaba, aunque tuviese 9 años, yo tenía un orgullo el cual debía dejar intacto. Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir. El frío era un poco más aterrador que antes, carcomía lentamente el poco calor que aquellas ropas me podían brindar, odiaba Forks, ya no era tan lindo como antes. Estar sola… es triste cuando sientes que alguien esta enojado con uno.

- Bella, ¿te llevo a tu casa? – escuché la melodiosa voz de Edward, miré con dolor y arrepentimiento. Una sonrisa tranquila y burlona apareció en su rostro, tomó dulcemente mi mano mientras me empezaba a jalar junto a él. Sentí como mi corazón se paraba por un momento y luego se aceleraba sin control. Apreté fuertemente su mano, me aferré a su cuerpo y suspiré aliviada, sentía como su mano calentase todo en mi cuerpo, podía sentir un calor indescriptible; sonreí felizmente y me concentré en ver su impecable rostro…. Sentía su calida respiración, era lenta pero constante. Era tan perfecto…. No me cansaba de mirarlo, no quería soltarlo. – Bella, te perdono, pero prométeme que no harás otra cosa así, casi me muero, ni siquiera sabía que estabas en Forks – le escuché decir mientras sus ojos se posaban encima de mí. Su angelical sonrisa calmó todo en mí… me sentía tan feliz estando al lado de Edward Cullen. – mira, mañana te mostraré algo. Nos vemos en el mismo lugar a las dos… ¿te parece? – yo asentí.

La caminata fue larga, mas estando con él me parecía que todo iba demasiado a prisa. Junto a él se pausaba el tiempo, junto a él… creía volar por los cielos… sentía que él era mi príncipe, mas nunca llegué a creer en la idea de que eso era amor… para nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, miré con desganas la puerta, no quería que él se fuera, me gustaba que permaneciera junto a mí. Él me miró y lentamente fue soltando mi mano, no deseaba que la soltara… pero ya era tiempo de que se fuera, lo miré por unos segundos, contemplé aquellos ojos dorados que me encantaban, sonreí y me despedí con un apretón de manos.

Al entrar comprobé que la casa estaba completamente sola…, dejé mi saco en el mueble y recordé que el manto blanco que Rosalie me había dado, lo había dejado en casa de Edward, de seguro lo vería.

Me encaminé hacía el baño, subí lentamente las escaleras, me sentí como en una casa de pobres, después de ver la de Edward ya no me sentía como una dulce princesa buscando a su príncipe, me sentía mas bien como una pobre criada buscando un pequeño lugar en el castillo de la realeza.

Cuando entré lo primero que vi, fue mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello negro cayendo por mi espalda, mi boca brillando… esa no era yo. Recogí velozmente mi cabello en una coleta baja. Lavé mi cara y sentí alivio.

Escuché como la puerta principal se abría, de seguro era Charlie. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras. Me asomé un poco para ver si era él. Lo primero que escuché fue como se tiraba a un asiento… realmente se oía cansado.

- ¿Bella, estas allí? – la voz de él era tan dulce y madura que me sentía feliz de escucharla. Llegué hasta donde él se encontraba, me miró dulcemente y me tomó entre sus brazos, haciéndome descansar en sus piernas. Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y me pegó a su pecho. Yo podía sentir el calido sonido de su corazón latir, era una excepcional, melodía que me fascinaba. Respiraba su olor tan sin igual, lo recordaría por siempre. Aquella loción que siempre usaba, la recordaba hasta en sueños – Bella, perdóname, debería pasar mas tiempo contigo… ¿quieres que mañana te lleve al trabajo? sé que no es genial, pero al menos así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos – yo negué con la cabeza, quería pasar tiempo con él, pero también quería estar con Edward.

- Tranquilo papá, mañana mi amigo Edward me mostrará algo interesante – dije. Él acarició mis cabellos sin desordenarlos. Pero me seguía apretando más contra su cuerpo….

- Está bien, te prometo que cuando pueda, te llevaré de pesca o lo que desees… sería genial que pasáramos más tiempo juntos. – quería decirle que fuera a vivir de nuevo con nosotras, pero era imposible, bien sabía que diría que en otra oportunidad o me evadiría, era tan típico de mis padres… - que te parece si vamos a comer algo, un helado o cualquier cosa… - dijo, yo asentí mientras el me volvía a colocar en el piso.

Esa noche se fue rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, la misma rutina desde que había llegado, nada del otro mundo.

A las dos empunto estaba allí, esperando a mi amigo…. Él llego unos minutos después de mí.

Sentí que mi aliento se iba cuando lo vi. No sabía como describir aquel sentimiento, era tan grande que parecía que se quería salir de mi pecho.

Con lentitud me fue guiando, parecía como si fuésemos a su hogar, pero no obstante, volteamos por un lugar que yo realmente no reconocía. Mis manos estaban escondiéndose en mis bolsillos, pero… en aquel instante sentía la plena necesidad de tomar su mano… de sentir la calida caricia de ella…

- Llegamos – dijo con claridad. Levanté mi mirada y pude observar el pequeño claro donde estábamos. El viento era igual de helado, pero podía sentir tanta calma. Me sentía tan placida allí. – ven, por aquí se puede ver el río – dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

La suave brisa helada tocaba mis mejillas con dulzura, caminé junto a la sombra de Edward, quería tomar su mano, lo deseaba… pero, era algo vergonzoso e irrelevante, para esa edad.

Era un pequeño riachuelo, que desembocaba un poco mas adelante al río.

Era pequeño, no muy profundo, estaba atestado de rocas… para mí desgracia. La cristalina agua era hermosa, dejaba ver un pequeño sendero de piedras, era un paisaje completamente magnifico.

- Ven, metamos los pies dentro, se siente genial – le escuché decir a Edward, mi mirada no se quitaba de aquellas rocas, sabía bien que no era lo suficiente diestra como para esquivarlas o para montarme en alguna de ellas. – Bella, vamos – aquel momento tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente sin causarme ningún daño, lo podía sentir, podía sentir aquel magnifico roce que me proporcionaba. Suspiré aliviada… junto a él me sentía segura…. – no te dejaré caer, solo sígueme. – caminamos hasta llegar al borde de la tierra. Edward quitó con agilidad sus zapatos. Lo imité y también me los quité y los dejé junto a los de él. Su mano volvió a tomar con dulzura y fuerza la mía… caminamos juntos por entre aquellas piedras. Llegamos hasta una roca lo suficiente grande como para aceptar dos cuerpos pequeños. Él se subió después de ponerme a salvo de cualquier futura caída repentina no deseada. Miré fijamente aquel riachuelo, mientras apoyaba mi mano en el borde de la piedra, me encontraba de espaldas a él. Su espalda chocaba con la mía… me preguntaba… ¿en que estaría pensando?

No quería parecer intensa, no lo conocía perfectamente aunque sentía que con él no había ningún secreto que guardar, sentía como si pudiese comentar sobre cualquier acto trivial, él lo entendería y me seguiría el juego…. Suspiré al recordar la vergonzosa escena que le había hecho pasar.

- Bella – su voz hizo que me tensara, mis manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño, temía que dijese algo al respecto de lo que el día anterior había pasado – dime ¿en que piensas? – dijo suavemente, sin quitar la intriga y el misterio que sentía por saber. Miré el cielo aliviada por unos segundos….

- En… bobadas – dije, él suspiró cansadamente. Nuestras manos sin querer se encontraron, la debía alejar de él, pero me era tan imposible. Quería sujetar aquella mano para siempre…, hasta que me hartara y saciara, aunque se me hacía algo absurdo no tenerla. – y ¿tú? – pregunté como reacción, quería seguir hablando con él. Sentí como su mano se despegaba de la mía…

- En bobadas – respondió, un mohín se presento a mi rostro, hacía ya un año que no le veía, al menos quería que platicara un poco mas conmigo. – en realidad, estaba pensando… en… lo de ayer – suspiré resignada, estaba segura que ese sería un evento perturbador que me seguiría hasta la muerte. – me tomaste por sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que habías llegado, mi hermana me dijo que solo quería jugar un rato… no me dijo nada que era la hora de mi matrimonio – de nuevo aquel tono de voz maduro, de cualquier forma en que le mirara, era como escuchar a un adulto hablar…

- Lo siento, pensé… que serías feliz si nos casábamos – dije inocentemente, él volvió a suspirar. Su mano tomó dulcemente la mía.

- Bella, mis padres me enseñaron… que…cuando uno se casa es cuando está completamente enamorado. – Dijo, un pequeño dolor invadió mi corazón – me refiero, a que… contigo… es lindo estar, pero prefiero… ser tu amigo, eres mi amiga… eso es lo que digo… no te podría ver como una novia… eso sería asqueroso, solo tengo 10 – miré como la suave y elegante corriente iba por su rumbo. Era doloroso escuchar aquello, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

- ah…. – fue lo máximo que pude decir, no quería mover los labios…. – si, soy una tonta, solo somos amigos. – sonreí tristemente de nuevo. De verdad, no podía explicarme la razón de que me doliera el corazón, ¿Por qué las lágrimas querían salir? No lo entendía. – Edward – dije tratando de no sonar muy triste, él era mi amigo y así quería que fuera por toda la vida. – Prométeme… que seremos amigos, para siempre – esperaba con ansias escuchar un si. Él tan solo era mi amigo y eso me agradaba, solo éramos pequeños niños, y ya más o menos entendía que por ese método mis padres no volverían… o eso intentaba decirle a mi mente y a mi corazón.

- Si, lo prometo… para siempre – dijo seriamente….

Desde aquel momento, consideré a Edward como mi mejor amigo.

Aquellas vacaciones, no tocamos de nuevo el tema de el amor, era vergonzoso y en nuestra mente no cabía el hecho de estar juntos como papá y mamá. Era completamente absurdo. En nuestra mente solo debía haber una cosa…: jugar.

Alice, se convirtió en una amiga muy valiosa para mí, era una chica completamente encantadora, un sin fin de veces fue a quedarse a dormir en mi casa….

Rosalie… con ella las cosas eran mas difíciles, no quería decir que me cayera mal, o bueno… era mas bien que su forma de ser no iba con la mía, así que casi no hablamos.

Emmett era algo mayor, pero su forma de ser no era tan mala, jugaba con todos nosotros… y era un buen hermano mayor…

Jasper era… tranquilo, dulce y sereno. No le tenía miedo, es más, me gustaba ver como Alice se montaba en su espalda y él la llevaba a la fuerza a caballito.

Me sentía bien junto a ellos, que pronto se me olvido la absurda idea de que el amor se había ido de viaje, solo quería disfrutar de cada momento junto a ellos.

Las vacaciones se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No quería irme, deseaba estar un día más con ellos… con mi padre… pero, sabía que la escuela y mi madre me lo impedirían….

Una tarde antes de que me marchara Alice tuvo la magnifica idea de que pasáramos esa noche todos juntos, como si fuera una pijamada…. No discutí la idea y solo dije que iría a pedir permiso.

Mi padre aceptó la idea, no conocía muy bien a mis amigos, pero sabía que el doctor Cullen era una persona muy respetada y muy buena.

Guardé mis cosas en un pequeño bolso de manos.

Papá me llevó en el carro de la patrulla hasta la casa de los Cullen.

De nuevo Esme fue quien atendió. Después de que se saludaran y que mi padre le dijera las mil y una cosas que no me debía dejar hacer y como debía cuidar de mí, se marchó.

Alice, al verme se tiró encima y me llevó con ella hasta un cuarto repleto de peluches. Imaginé que era el cuarto de ella.

Después de unos minutos los demás llegaron.

No fue una gran noche, no era diferente a las que Alice había pasado conmigo en casa.

Vimos unas 2 películas de terror, las cuales estaba segura que no me dejarían dormir por varias semanas más.

Al terminar la ultima película, pensé que era hora de dormir. Esme y Carlisle ya estaban dormidos, eran las 12 de la noche, al menos necesitaba intentar dormir, si algún monstruo quería llevarme tendría que llevárselos a ellos también.

- Bien, hora de jugar – mencionó Alice cuando yo pensaba que debía caer rendida a la cama – todos hagan un circulo y pongan sus manos en el centro una encima de la otra… es hora de jugar – repitió. Sin quejarse, todos hicimos lo que ella nos dijo. Me hice al frente de Edward, no sabía que iríamos a hacer… pero no imaginaba que fuese algo malo.

"La verdad o se atreve"…. Un juego muy popular por aquella época…

Nada del otro mundo, jugamos una y otra vez, si nos atrevíamos ponían penitencias como cantar algo o hacer alguna estupidez. Si decíamos verdad, preguntaban cosas irrelevantes, que ahora a mis 17 años no las veo tan interesantes, es mas, se me olvidaron…

Pero… cuando… tocó el turno de Edward, creo que todo cambió. Él aceptó atreverse, supuse que le pondrían a bailar o a vestirse como niña como les había tocado a Emmett y a Jasper… pero… mi aliento se fue cuando Alice lo dijo…

- Edward, te toca darle un beso en la boca a Bella – un color rojo intenso recorrió los pómulos de ambos, mi corazón palpitaba inconstantemente… a ritmos variados. Sentí un fuerte vacío en el estomago…

- ¡No lo haré! – dijo él, Alice lo miró fijamente, no sé que truco usó… pero al final lo logró, logró que Edward se aproximara lentamente a mí, que sus manos se crisparan en mis mejillas, que nuestros ojos se cerraran lentamente, que una fuerte punzada en la espalda hiciera que nos acercáramos cada vez mas y que sus labios cobijaran los míos fugazmente…. Cuando él se separó de mí, con su rostro rojo por completo igual que el mío, todos hicieron cara de asco… pero yo estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, tratando de asimilar que aquel había sido mi primer beso… que no me importó.

Edward se levantó velozmente, dañando el perfecto circulo que habíamos creado, corrió rápidamente al baño y escuché como la llave del agua se abría y él escupía…. Me dolió no lo niego, pero yo también hice lo mismo…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Edward, tonto – dije en mi defensa, poniendo un velo a mis sentimientos; realmente aquel beso… si me había gustado.

Los demás veranos que pasé con ellos, no fueron de gran importancia, crecíamos cada vez mas, Edward que alguna vez fue unos centímetros mas bajo que yo, creció bastante. Nada nuevo, todo era como una rutina, y lo mejor de todo… es que a Edward, yo lo veía y me sentía bien, pero… pensé que eso era cosa de amigos… pero ¿Por qué cuando veía a Emmett o a Jasper, no sentía lo mismo? Gran incógnita que no daba su respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y esperaré con ansias sus reviews, realmente estos me motivan a seguir esta historia. nos leemos pronto Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA**

uyyy... me demoré muchoooo en subir este capitulo, u.u pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo... o no el que me esperaba, espero que les guste y como ya saben Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Capitulo IV**

Los años pasaron, a los 11 como anteriormente había dicho, me di cuenta que mis padres jamás volverían, no quiero profundizar mucho aquel momento, solo fue… triste y abrumador.

Mi madre se había vuelto a enamorar de un hombre llamado Phil, no era apuesto para mí, pero a ella… le parecía el mas lindo de todos, no obstante yo estaba muy alegre por eso… se sentía bien que mi madre no solo me tuviese a mí. En cuanto a papá… se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba… él y mamá eran tan buenos amigos, que pensé que sería mejor estar así.

Cada verano, en el cual pasaba en Forks, conocía cada vez mas a los Cullen, sentía como si ellos fueran la familia que me acogía sin problema alguno… era feliz junto a ellos. Junto a Edward… cualquier cosa era perfecta – así lo sentía yo – pero…, ambos solo actuábamos como simples amigos…. Si, eso era lo que éramos, amigos…

Cuando cumplí 15 años, mi padre me presentó a los Black, Billy era su mejor amigo. Un hombre que aparentaba mucha edad y estaba en silla de ruedas…, él era… buena persona, siempre era amable y atento…, llevaba con él, a su hijo menor, Jacob…

Él… era alto, mucho mas que yo, tenía un cuerpo magnifico y sus cabellos eran negros, él era muy guapo y eso lo podía notar fácilmente…

Jacob, era tan interesante, sentí ganas de conocerlo un poco más.

Nuestros padres, nos pidieron que saliésemos juntos a comprar algo para la cena, a esas alturas de la vida yo ya sabía cocinar y lo hacía con gusto para mi padre…

Él salió detrás de mí. Podía escuchar con tanta claridad aquellos pasos lentos que escoltaban los míos. Temí por varios instantes… el decirle algo… era la primera vez que nos veíamos….

- y… ¿te gusta Forks? – me estremecí bastante al escuchar la calida sensación de su aliento pegar en mi oreja. Súbitamente me aparté de él y lo miré fijamente ¿Cuándo me había alcanzado? – lo siento, ¿te asuste, verdad? – yo asentí con mi cabeza…. Él sonrió… una sonrisa… ¿sensual? Si, tal vez se le pueda llamar así.

- si, algo… aun no me acostumbro al frío, se supone que estamos en verano – dije, yo sonreí y él contempló con delicadeza pero con determinación mi rostro, lo noté, porque yo también hacía eso…

- Y… en Phoenix… debes tener más amigos. – dijo mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, miré fascinada aquel hombre, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa junto a alguien, me sentía… fascinada e hipnotizada por aquel hombre…. Sus labios se movían sensualmente, con gracia y eso le producía un colapso a mi corazón y a mis nervios.

- No, no muchos – dije con nerviosismo, miré como Jacob pedía lo que nuestros padres nos habían puesto a comprar. – realmente aquí en Forks tengo mas – entregué el dinero mientras buscaba que mis ojos no lo miraran mas… pero inconcientemente, se escabullían y se encontraban con los de mi acompañante…

- tienes ojos bonitos – le escuché mientras palidecía… y me sentía llegar a la misma luna – me imagino que tu novio también te lo debe decir mucho – volteé mi cara para esconder el color carmín que se retrataba en mi cara

- no… no tengo – dije, él suspiró aliviado, sentí como se acercó un poco más a mí…. Podía sentirlo… podía sentir su respiración tan cerca

- no te creo – cerré fuertemente los ojos… ¡ahhh! Quería gritar…. – eres muy bonita como para no tenerlo… - susurró. Me atrevo a decir que sentí el corazón parar de palpitar, respiré fuertemente, tratando de no olvidar nada, de mantenerme en pie y no caer embobada por aquellas palabras tan cursis y hostigantes. Ese chico era un tonto si planeaba que con aquellas frases tan celebres conquistaría mi corazón. Y yo… de tonta que caí.

- ¿Me estas coqueteando? – lo persuadí un poco con una pregunta muy directa. Él soltó una suave risita picarona.

- No, solo intento ser amable…. Aunque, si quieres que te coquetee es aun más fácil – lo miré desconcertada, me gustaba pero nunca antes nadie había sido tan franco y tan sincero. Curvé mi boca mostrando una sonrisa tonta…

- No es necesario… mejor vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero preocupar a Charlie. – dije, aún con la sonrisa estúpida marcada en mi rostro. ¡Dios! Necesitaba que Jacob me devolviera el aire. Nunca en Phoenix había tenido suerte con los chicos que a mi parecer eran lindos, por eso me sentía algo nerviosa y frustrada estando junto a Jacob y que él me dijera eso…. Para mí era completamente lindo que lo hiciera, patético, pero de todas formas soy una chica, me gustó lo que oí.

- Bella – escuché una voz conocida. Volteé a ver y era nada más y nada menos Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo. Sonreí al verlo, cada vez que él se presentaba a mí, era tan especial, era como si siempre lo estuviese esperando, sentía un gran alivio al verlo. Me acerqué un poco a él y quizás, -no estoy muy segura- escuché un pequeño bufido de parte de Jacob. – hola, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado? – quedé a unos cuantos centímetros de él, lo miré fijamente con cara de olvido…

- Lo siento, es que mi padre llevó a uno de sus amigos a la casa y se me olvidó llamar a Alice – Edward me dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, para después mirarme como él lo sabía hacer, siempre pensé que esos ojos eran los de un hermano mayor, nunca había tenido uno por el estilo… y creo que ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrármelo por la calle diciendo que era mi hermano perdido – oh, si que mal educada soy – dije al recordar que Jacob se encontraba detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta quedando en medio de los dos. Alegremente cerré los ojos y – Edward él es Jake Black, Jacob él es…

- Cullen, ya nos conocemos, no es necesario que nos presentes – abrí los ojos con algo de sorpresa, bueno, no me incomodaba que se conocieran, lo que me incomodó fue la forma con tanto desprecio que ambos se miraban, tragué fuerte. Jacob tomó mi mano fuertemente, me estremecí mas, aquel ambiente era demasiado tenso para mi gusto – vamonos, Bella. Me acabas de decir que seguro Charlie debe estar muy preocupado ¿no?– asentí con mi cabeza con algo de incomodidad, sentía que si no lo hacía me colgaría viva.

- Si, lo siento Edward. Te llamo por la noche para darte una muy buena noticia…. – dije, Edward hizo una cara de pocos amigos. Estaba aún mas serio de lo normal. Di junto a Jacob unos pasos, omitía el hecho de que él me tenía tomada de la mano ya que estaba pendiente de la otra que se meneaba de un lado a otro despidiéndose de mi mejor amigo. – chao, Edward. – dije, él hizo lo mismo con su mano simbolizando el adiós. Sonreí, realmente me encantaba su forma de ser. Claro, a quien no, si él era mi mejor amigo.

Cuando lo perdí de vista, suspiré cansada, que mala amiga era yo, olvidarme así de mi mejor amigo y de los demás, que descortés había sido, tendría que llegar a mi casa y llamarlos. Nunca lo hacía, me daba flojera hacerlo, pero ellos eran los Cullen mis amigos de infancia, eran los mejores que había podido conocer. Cada uno con su propio estilo, no imitando a los demás. En Phoenix, mis pocos y contados amigos.

- Bella – escuché la voz de Jacob que de un golpe me hizo bajar de las nubes. Lo miré fijamente, aun no lo soltaba pero estaba tan distraída que no me fijé bien. Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba prestando atención – Me gustaría que mañana, si no te incomoda, fueras a mi casa, yo te recojo, la verdad quiero que veas la playa… me gustaría hablar mas tiempo contigo, _a solas _– dijo. Me tensé un poco, sonreí como idiota, ¿Qué me pasaba? – para que veas, el atardecer junto a mí. Te prometo llevarte a casa temprano – la sangre estaba acumulada en mis mejillas y parecía que nunca fuese a bajar. Tardé un poco en procesar bien la información ¿salir con Jacob? Pues no sonaba mal, era verdad, él me gustaba y obviamente quería conocerlo más. Fijé mis ojos en el suelo, no sé cuantos segundos pasé así, apreté mis manos fuertemente sin darme cuenta que también apretaba la de Jacob. – Bella – me llamó dulcemente, fijé mi vista en él, tenía miedo que se diera cuenta que él me gustaba, no quería ser rechazada antes de tiempo, o simplemente usada, le tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, un amor de verano no era tan lindo y romántico como se podía apreciar en las películas de amor – me haces daño – dijo con una sonrisa de dolor en su rostro. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que apretaba su mano. ¡Estúpida! Me dije mentalmente mientras que lo solté – si no quieres ir no hay problema – bajó su mirada al asfalto. Que lindo se veía…

- No, no es eso… claro que quiero ir. ¿Qué te parece mañana? – dije alegremente, tratando de tapar el nerviosismo que me producía estar a su lado.

- Claro, te recojo a las 5 de la tarde. Tengo un carro que yo mismo hice, creo que será de utilidad – nuestros pasos eran lentos, así que no estábamos poniendo atención. Sin darme cuenta, Jacob comenzó a hablarme sobre autos, un tema fascinante, pero era algo que no iba en mi sangre, me refiero a que solo era un tema más. Pasamos minutos hablando y hablando… hasta llegar a casa. Billy y Charlie parecían muy contentos, su alegría era pegajosa.

A las 6:30, se fueron los visitantes, toda una tarde con ellos. Charlie subió las escaleras, quería descansar un poco, puesto que al otro día tendría que ir a trabajar.

Me quedé en la sala, mirando algo de televisión. El teléfono timbró un par de veces, con pereza en las venas, caminé hasta poder asirlo….

- Hola Bella, Edward me dijo que ya estabas en Forks, y que estabas con Jake Black y que él te tomó de la mano y que te fuiste con él…. Y ¡se supone que eres la novia de mi hermano! – reí pesadamente, Jacob me había hecho olvidar que debía llamar a los Cullen. Era Alice con su tono alegre, me encantaba como era ella.

- Lo siento, estaba algo ocupada – mentí mientras mis ojos se desviaban al televisor aún prendido. – y Edward no es mi novio, esas cosas las decía cuando era niña, ahora no soy tan tonta – Alice rió, mas su risa no era del todo sincera – y lo de Jacob, fue porque su padre es el mejor amigo del mío y nos mandaron a comprar algo… no fue gran cosa – dije tratando de dispersar la voz de él que todavía retumbaba en mis oídos.

- ahhh… bueno en todo caso, te olvidaste que nosotros existíamos, somos tus amigos, Bella, que injusta eres, sabes desde hace un año estaba esperando este día. – dijo, yo reí mientras tomaba el control del televisor y lo apagaba. – además, te quería contar algo muy importante y delicado… pero no quiero que se lo digas a los demás. – Yo escuché el murmullo de su voz, todavía estaba intentando sacar la voz de Jake de mi cabeza - ¿Bella? – escuché la voz exasperada de Alice…

- lo siento, me quedé un momento en blanco ¿Qué me decías? – pregunté algo asustada

- que mañana te diré sobre eso… qué te parece si nos encontramos en el viejo parque a las 2 de la tarde – lo pensé por un momento… no iba a interferir con los planes que había hecho con Jacob, así que si podía ir.

-Claro, yo voy. – dije. Alice chilló de alegría. – tranquila, no es para tanto. Además tengo que estar en casa a las cuatro.

- bueno, bueno, te contaré. Por cierto, Edward me esta mirando feo, así que ya te lo paso. Que pases bonita noche y mañana nos vemos, chao – me quedé pegada al teléfono, esperando que la voz de mi amigo diera su gran aparición triunfal.

- Buenas noches, Bella – dijo seriamente, lo pude notar, era él, el chico serio, mi mejor amigo.

- Deja de hablar como adulto, solo eres un año mayor que yo – dije mientras reía animadamente, sabía perfectamente que a él no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero solo me ignoró, no me dijo nada mas, dejó que terminara de reírme, algo parecía distinto… él parecía enojado. - ¿Edward? – dije mientras dejaba de reír. - ¿pasó algo? – inquirí de nuevo, no me gustaba sentirlo tan frío.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ya que estas aquí en Forks me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar juntos si no te importa, encontré un nuevo claro en las afueras de aquí y de paso quería mostrarte el carro que mi padre me compro – aunque parecía un poco mas animado, sentía que su voz era algo mas tosca que antes – mañana te llevaré – dijo, de una vez recordé la salida que había planeado con Jacob.

- No, Edward mañana quedé con Jacob, vamos a la reserva – dije.

- hn… veo – dijo aun mas serio y brusco – entonces será después. Mejor hablamos luego, hoy no fue un buen día. Que pases buena noche – colgó repentinamente, si, estaba enojado. Aunque no sabía bien por el motivo o la razón. Quizás era que Alice lo estaba molestando como siempre o simplemente le había pasado algo malo. ¿Qué más daba? Edward era muy raro.

Caminé de nuevo al sillón y me tiré en el, prendí el televisor con el control y me quedé fija viendo algún programa "chistoso"

Jake Black…. Sonreí al recordar su nombre. Suspiré profundamente tratando de concentrarme en ver la pantalla, cosa que se hizo cada vez más difícil. No podía olvidar aquella sonrisa, aquellas palabras que me había dicho… estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, que apenas me di cuenta que ya eran las 10 de la noche. Debía ir a dormir, el siguiente día sería muy pesado.

Me desperté pasadas las 9, el frío en mí producía una pereza inigualable, ne gustaba quedarme entre las sabanas protegiéndome de este.

Mi padre ya había salido a trabajar, así que no importaba.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, no había arreglado mi cabello el cual parecía una maraña. Mis ojos estaban aun semi dormidos – a duras penas veía el camino – y aun lagañosos. Mi pijama vieja que solo constaba de un pantalón desgastado y una camiseta gris, era los que me adornaban perfectamente. Mis pies descalzos en el frío piso…

Caminé hasta la cocina, tomé un plato y cereales. Los eché allí y luego tomé la leche y la agregué.

Sentía que todo había sido un sueño, pero seguía con la sonrisa boba en mi cara. De verdad me había gustado Jacob. Era amable, agradable y me hacía reír mucho, además, su cuerpo su rostro… él era guapo. Y tenía la misma edad que Edward.

El resto de la mañana me puse a organizar la casa y a hacer el almuerzo. Al menos debía ayudar en algo a mi padre.

A la 1:30 me arreglé como era debido, me puse algo cómodo, no iba a ver a la reina de Inglaterra, solo iría a hablar con mi amiga.

Salí faltando 10 para las dos.

Llegué al parque de siempre, a esa edad me parecían tan normales aquellos columpios que no me importó sentarme en uno de ellos para esperar a Alice.

- Bella – dijo con entusiasmo una voz demasiado familiar. Era ella, la miré alegre y me paré para saludarla. Ella me atacó con un fuerte abrazo. Alice era un año mayor que Edward pero, parecía menor, Edward era demasiado "maduro". – Bella, que bueno que viniste estas vacaciones, te había echado mucho de menos. – dijo mientras montaba con elegancia el mayor y mas grande teatro dramático que hasta ahora había visto – te debo decir algo importante y ponerte al tanto de todo – sonreí, realmente también había extrañado demasiado a Alice.

- dime, cuéntame, estoy para ti durante 2 horas – dije con plena confianza… Alice me miró y volvió a sonreír. Tomó mi mano y me hizo sentar de nuevo en el columpio. Ella se hizo en el que quedaba al lado. Miró el cielo y luego me miró a mí.

- Nunca pensé llegar a decir esto, Bella. – dijo seriamente, pero su semblante no cambiaba, todavía tenía cara de niña pequeña y picara. – Me enamore – dijo, yo sonreí. Cuando Alice estaba más pequeña, decía que jamás se enamoraría… o algo así. Aunque me seguía pareciendo desconcertante. Uno no se enamora tan joven, quizás era un capricho de adolescente.

- ahh… Alice, eso es normal, de seguro es un simple capricho de adolescente. No creo que estés enamorada, no te exaltes – dije con tranquilidad. Ella me miró e hizo un mohín de desaprobación a lo que dije.

- No, Bella, estoy segura que estoy enamorada…_ lo amo demasiado como para tapar la realidad_ – yo la miré, bueno, no podría convencerla de lo contrario, de seguro con los años se le pasaría.

- Bueno, ¿Quién es el afortunado? – dije mientras la miraba mecerse. Ella no me miró y fijó sus ojos al cielo gris.

- ese es el problema – pausó un momento. – Estoy enamorada de Jasper, de mi primo – me quedé un momento helada. Jasper Hale era su primo, de la misma edad que ella. Aunque no tenían parentesco de sangre, solo se habían criado juntos en la misma casa, los Cullen eran amigos de sus padres, los cuales murieron. Pero de todos modos ellos se habían criado como una gran familia de hermanos y siempre admitían que eran familia, hasta se parecían mucho. Habían salido de la misma fábrica perfecta de maniquís. – Sé que no tenemos lazos de sangre, pero no sé como se lo tomen mis padres, Jasper es como mi hermano, aunque ambos admitamos lo que sentimos – dijo tristemente. Con una sonrisa de melancolía – lo amo, Bella, lo amo de verdad – dijo, yo la miré.

¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien? Si después lo dejarían. Eso para mí era una simple obsesión.

- No te preocupes, Alice. De seguro todo saldrá bien – dije ella suspiró y me miró.

- Bueno, te sigo contando. – Dijo con más ánimo – Edward está enamorado de alguien. – yo abrí los ojos a mas no poder, eso era una buena noticia ¿no? Aunque no me agradaba mucho. – pero aún no sé quien es. Cuando él toca piano, lo puedo ver en sus ojos… y aparte se mantiene suspirando… se ve realmente chistoso. Emmett dice que fue que una chica linda se le declaró… ahhh y hablando de Emmett me dijo que… - miraba como los labios de Alice se movían. ¿Edward enamorado? Recordé cuando le dije que me iba a enamorar de él. Hice una mueca inconciente de dolor. No sabía realmente por qué, pero me dolía pensar en Edward con otra persona. "Seguro que eran celos de amiga" me dije varias veces en mi fuero interno.

Al final, cuando ya habían pasado unas 2 horas, Alice terminó de contarme lo más trivial que habían hecho. Que Emmett había dicho que se iría de casa para recorrer el mundo entero. Que Rosalie había comprado un vestido hermoso que no era de marca, que Jasper le había dicho muchas cosas lindas…. Cosas que no venían al caso, realmente no me importaba. Me había quedado inmersa en el tema de que a Edward le gustaba una chica ¿Cómo sería? Obviamente debía ser el doble de hermosa que yo, con una figura envidiable como la de Rosalie… o no lo sé. Inteligente, elegante… hermosa en todas sus formas.

Alice me acompañó hasta mi casa.

Al entrar me quedé por unos momentos meditando, no me debía importar mucho si Edward tenía a alguien que le gustase, a mí me gustaba Jacob.

Volví a organizar mi cabello, odiaba maquillarme así que solo me puse algo de base.

Bajé de nuevo. Miré por la ventana unos segundos hasta que vi que Jacob bajaba se un carro viejo. Sonreí y salí antes que él timbrara.

Me quedé atónita al verlo, una simple camisa negra cubría su pecho y un jean oscuro sus piernas, traía unos tenis que le hacían juego y su cabello estaba despeinado. Le miré y sonreí, se veía perfectamente bien.

- Hola, Bella – me dijo, yo sonreí y lo miré. Después de saludarlo el me tendió su mano la cual con mucha cortesía tomé. Jake se estaba haciendo el galán conmigo… y eso me mataba por dentro. Me guió hasta el carro, abrió la puerta con elegancia y me hizo pasar, después la cerró y yo reí. A los segundos ya estaba a mi lado intentando prender el viejo carro.

En el trayecto solo escuchamos algo de música y algunos comentarios triviales de parte de los dos.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando los árboles y toda le belleza que había en aquel lugar. Pero me sentía intranquila, estaba al lado de un chico que me empezaba a gustar y a gustar… y si eso seguía así jamás querría volver a Phoenix.

Cuando llegamos, Jake bajó primero y cordialmente me abrió la puerta. Me guió entre el lugar hasta llegar a la hermosa playa que había allí.

Nos sentamos en unos troncos de unas palmas caídas. Podía ver la magnificencia del mar que era de un bello color gris….

Jacob también lo contempló por más tiempo.

- Bella – me llamó sin despegar sus ojos del mar – es genial pasar tiempo contigo. Me gustaría que estuvieses para siempre en Forks, no me cansaría de verte – dijo. De nuevo mi corazón se aceleró pero no dije nada y torcí mi boca.

- Jacob, te acabo de conocer… deja de decir cosas así. Solo somos amigos – él rió y yo suspiré cansada, no me gustaba sentirme tan vulnerable ante aquellas palabras. Miré de reojo su semblante, parecía tranquilo y no había nada malo en él. Volví a fijarme en el mar – vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar… ¿no? – Jake se levantó rápidamente para ofrecerme su mano, la cual tomé decidida.

- Si, mejor sigámonos conociendo – dijo y yo le sonreí.

Toda la tarde estuvimos hablando de bobadas, de nosotros de nuestros pasatiempos, etc. Jacob era un chico lindo y bueno, era tierno aunque no pareciera.

Comencé a llevarme muy bien con él, era demasiado fácil entablar una conversación aunque la mayor parte de veces mis mejillas terminaran completamente rojas.

Al volver a casa, recibí una llamada, era Edward, quería preguntarle quien le gustaba y decirle lo que pasaba con Jacob y tenía unas cuantas mas preguntas por hacerle.

- Bella, me preguntaba si tienes la noche libre. Para que vengas a cenar con nosotros – dijo, en mi cara se formó una buena expresión, me sentía tan feliz, de nuevo ese verano estaría con mis amigos.

- Claro, le diré a Charlie. – Escuché a Edward suspirar tranquilamente.

- paso por ti – dijo con un hilo de voz. – No demoro, arréglate rápido – yo le dije que si. Colgué y le avisé a Charlie, quien sin quejarse aceptó.

A los 20 minutos, Edward ya estaba estacionado frente de mi casa en su Volvo. No lo podía creer, ese chico tenía algo tan… tan genial, pero de todos modos su familia era rica, él era un chico rico y eso me agradaba, puesto que él era demasiado bueno y todo lo compartía.

Me despedí de mi padre y salí casi corriendo hasta entrar en el carro.

Miré a Edward que estaba con la vista fija en el volante.

- Hola – dije, él volteó a verme con aquellos ojos perfectamente dorados…. ¿Quién no miraría a Edward Cullen? Era muy guapo. Aunque yo solo lo podía ver como mi mejor amigo.

- Hola – dijo secamente mientras empezaba a conducir.

Toda la noche estuve con los Cullen y Alice se quedó a dormir en mi casa…. Aun, después de haberme contado tantas cosas le faltaba

Espero sus reviews, estos me dan animo a seguir además ahora que salgo a vacaciones se me hará más facíl el escribir, pero claro, necesito de sus animos para escribir muy bien... así que nos vemos Adios, se cuidan.!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

Intenté no demorarme demasiado, pero siento que se me está yendo la inspiración, pero estoy segura que volverá si me siguen animando como hasta ahora. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews.

**Capitulo V**

Al siguiente día, Alice optó por quedarse junto a mí todo el día, hasta que nos cansáramos.

Edward la recogió a las 4 de la tarde, puesto que por nuestro desvelo nos habíamos levantado a las 12 del día…. Ella me había ayudado a hacer algunas otras cosas como lavar y seguir hablando, a veces me hubiese gustado ponerle un trapo para callarla.

- Hola – me dijo Edward al entrar, yo sonreí de una manera despreocupante

- Hola – Alice se asomó con su pequeño bolso de manos, Edward lo tomó ayudándola y yo la empujé suavemente al jardín – te la regalo, no se calló ni por un solo instante – dije, Alice me volteó a ver con una cara de enfado, pero luego sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y sonrió

- Chao Bella – dijo, mientras corría al auto. Edward me miró por varios instantes, sentía aquella fina mirada sobre mí.

- Bella, me preguntaba, si hoy tenías la noche libre, pues para ir al claro que te mencioné a ver las estrellas, creo que el cielo hoy va a estar despejado – yo lo miré seriamente y suspiré agotada.

- No, mañana tengo que madrugar, mi padre quedó con Billy y Jacob para ir a pescar – dije cansadamente. – Pero, me gustaría hablar contigo si no es mucho problema. – él hizo una seña a Alice para que lo esperara, y me miró fijamente

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede? – yo sonreí picaronamente mientras con algo de confianza coloqué mi brazo encima de sus hombros.

- ¿Realmente estas enamorado de una chica? O sea soy tu mejor amiga, deberías contarme más cosas de ella, ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es? – le pregunté, él me miró como solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba pequeña, con una cara seria y como si yo no supiera nada – vamos, no me mires así cuéntame que yo no digo nada.

- Sí no vas a decir, no lo necesitas saber. – dijo abruptamente, eso quería decir que si había alguien que le gustaba – además, no vives en Forks, no la conocerías de todas formas….

- ahhh entonces si hay alguien que te gusta – dije con seguridad plena. – pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Lo solté algo enojada, se suponía que éramos muy buenos amigos, yo lo debía saber, además… sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber quien era la afortunada – eres mi mejor amigo, Edward.

- Si, si hay alguien, el problema es que cuando planeaba decirte, estabas con _él_. – pensé que se refería a Jacob así que bufé molesta. Y luego le regalé una sonrisa – además, esa chica… jamás me vería como su novio o algo por el estilo.

- No seas tonto – interrumpí – eres muy guapo, cualquiera babearía por ti, eso es normal… - lo intenté animar un poco, pero su mirada se fijó en la mía. Me sonrojé un poco ¿Quién no? Era Edward Cullen quien me miraba de aquella forma…

- Bella, cualquiera… podría hacerlo, menos la persona que yo quiero – dijo. Él desordenó mis cabellos y suspiró. – Otro día nos vemos, cuando no tengas que pasar el día entero con el perro de Black – masculló. ¿Perro? Jacob era una persona muy amigable y buena

- Jacob es buena persona, no te tienes que referir así a él, dime ¿Qué te ha hecho de malo? – pregunté con sorna. Él me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Solo existir – dijo burlescamente mientras besaba mi frente – cuídate, niña que atrae los problemas. – yo inflé los cachetes. Cualquiera habría dicho que Edward era mi hermano mayor o hasta quizás mi novio.

- No atraigo los problemas, además no me ha vuelto a pasar nada malo. – dije orgullosa que no me había tropezado o caído o tal vez sufrido un accidente los últimos días de vida que había tenido.

- Ja… eso hay que verlo… de seguro te caerás de nuevo y te dañaras algo o dañaras algo… es relativo – él se fue directo al carro mientras con su mano se despedía de mí. Sonreí e hice lo mismo. Cuando desapareció el volvo de mi vista, entré de nuevo a mi casa…. En Forks seguía haciendo el mismo frío…

Esa semana la pase más con Jacob que con Edward. La razón era obvia me gustaba Jacob. Aunque no entendía muy bien el porque ellos se odiasen tanto.

Cada vez que pronunciaba algo sobre Edward, Jacob se quejaba y cambiaba de tema. Lo mismo pasaba con Edward. Hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?

Unas noches antes de devolverme de Forks, fui a visitar a Edward. El anochecer estaba haciendo su aparición cuando toqué el timbre de aquella casa gigantesca y hermosa.

Rosalie me abrió, con una mueca de fastidio. Llamó a Edward antes de volverme a mirar, sonrió falsamente y de nuevo entró, dejó la puerta semi abierta. Esa chica nunca iba a cambiar.

A los pocos minutos, Edward abrió la puerta, y me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados, recorrió mi cuerpo en un instante con una sonrisa y luego suspiró

- Que bien que hayas venido, pensé que se te había olvidado el camino – dijo de forma irónica, yo alcé una ceja y luego le sonreí.

- No seas bobo, solo no encontraba el mapa – él rió y luego me tomó de la mano

- Que bueno que lo encontraras – cerró la puerta tras de si, y luego me llevó lentamente hasta una pequeña banca mecedora que se encontraba un poco mas retirada de la entrada, llegando a los bellos rosales. Ambos nos sentamos allí, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme ni un solo instante

- ¿sucede algo? Desde que llegué me has estado mirando – dije, él negó con su cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sentí como suspiraba cansadamente – Edward – lo llamé.

- Hn – respondió dándome a entender que al menos intentaba ponerme atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté de nuevo - ¿no estás feliz de verme? – pregunté, él tan solo curvó sus labios y respiró hondo. Reposó su cabeza en una de sus manos que se encontraba apoyada en el borde del asiento. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en mí

- No, al contrario, estoy muy feliz que recordaras que existo – dijo, yo hice un pequeño mohín de enfado, si, ya sabía que casi no había pasado tiempo con él, pero no era para que me atormentara a cada 5 segundos – es solo que me preguntaba algo – dijo sin quitar de mí aquella mirada tan perfecta y escalofriante. Me quedé grogui al ver esa mirada y lo máximo que pude hacer fue asentir torpemente – Bella, ¿te gusta Jake Black? – mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo, antes de responder balbuceé algunas inaudibles palabras.

- Pues… gustarme, gustarme… no. Es que, es muy agradable y es guapo… y aparte es interesante – dije con algo de pena, no sabía como decirle a Edward lo que sentía por Jacob. Me parecía algo duro, pero él era mi amigo de seguro entendería como me sentía. Es que en ese momento sentía como si le estuviese comentando a Charlie lo que sentía por algún chico, o sea me sentía muy incomoda. – bueno, si me gusta. Pero de seguro se pasara – le dije finalizando, no quería seguir explicando lo que sentía.

- Veo – dijo suavemente mientras se volvía a erguir. Luego quitó su mirada de encima mío y la posó en el cielo nublado – No sé que le ves de bueno a ese perro faldero – me sentí algo extraña, sentí los celos que se formaban en el aire "celos de amigo" me volví a repetir y suavemente le pegué en la cabeza, no quería hacerle mucho daño…

- No es un perro faldero, es un chico agradable, de buenos sentimientos. Además siempre se porta bien y no me lame la cara – dije tratando de calmar el ambiente, Edward rió algo divertido y suspiró ¿Qué le pasaba? – Edward… ¿Qué te sucede? En todas las vacaciones has estado así… - me sentí ¿mal? Por pronunciar lo que dije, no quería decirlo, me costaba era como si algo se interpusiera en mi garganta – o ¿estás pensando en la chica que te gusta? – traté de sonar algo feliz, pero no podía, si, de seguro eran celos de amiga.

- Si, en cada momento pienso en ella – sentí unas cuantas punzadas en mi estomago – pero en este momento, estoy pensando en… - pausó un momento y me volvió a mirar - ¿Qué hubiese sucedido, si nos hubiésemos casado? – el color rojo que estaba pegado en mis mejillas no se iba a apartar de allí en toda esa noche, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar cosas tan vergonzosas? – me imagino que tu mala suerte se me hubiese pegado… quizás estaría aún mas cansado de verte de lo normal… o… - su rostro de acercó lentamente al mío. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero no mucho, siempre se acercaba de esa forma a mí así que en mi estomago se formaba un pequeño revuelo… ya estaba acostumbrada así que no era problema – tal vez, al final, me hubiese enamorado de ti – sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

- Si, quizás. Pero eras tan cobarde que de seguro en ese momento pensaste que te ibas a infectar de una extraña enfermedad – dije, él volvió a sonreír… y sin notarlo, a cada instante se iba acercando un poco más a mí.

- No, yo no pensaba en eso. Pensé que estabas completamente loca y aparte… - suspiró y volvió a ver el cielo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa tranquila – confieso que en esa época me dabas mucho miedo – le pegué suavemente en su hombro, para después descansar mi cabeza sobre este.

- Hum. Tú siempre me has dado risa así que no importa – él colocó una mano encima de mi hombro y me acomodó mejor. Sentía lo caliente que estaba, se sentía tan bien, además el aroma tan suave de su loción cara invadía mi pequeña nariz – Edward, cuéntame sobre ella – insistí, él solo miró el cielo en silencio. – Edward – farfullé, pero ninguna respuesta salió de su boca.

- ¡Eh!, creo que todavía los puedo casar – era la amigable voz de Jasper, no sé si por impulso o miedo, me separé de Edward – Hola, Bella, mi hermana me mencionó que estabas aquí, ya hace tiempo que no pasabas por acá – dijo. Me corrí un poco para darle algo de espacio. Se sentó a mi lado, dejándome en medio de los dos, pasó su brazo suavemente por mis hombros como lo estaba haciendo Edward, para mí era muy normal, nos conocíamos de pequeños, les tenía mucha confianza y sabía que no intentarían nada raro, además, era el novio de Alice.

- Jasper, solo hablábamos de los viejos tiempos, además no tienes licencia para eso – dijo Edward mientras quitaba su brazo. Debía ser incomodo tener el de Jasper encima. Yo reí bajito.

- Si, bueno, que lastima - sonrió Jasper al decir aquello y suavemente retiró su mano – Bella, ¿Cuándo te devuelves a Phoenix? – preguntó y me acordé de algo que solo Charlie sabía y que le tenía que comentar a Edward.

- Pasado mañana – dije, Jasper hizo un mohín de tristeza, pero luego sonrió

- Entonces mañana te hacemos una fiesta de despedida, como los demás años, solo que esta será la mejor de todas. – dijo de nuevo, Edward solo nos escuchaba pacientemente. Pero, mi sonrisa se fue cuando recordé que de nuevo había quedado con Jake, me iba a enseñar su casa y además íbamos a acampar con su familia y con Charlie. Era mi despedida… y al tiempo bienvenida

-ahhh lo siento, lo siento mucho. Quedé con la familia Black y con Billy para hacer un campamento en la reserva – dije, pero de nuevo sonreí al pensar que ellos no tendrían problema si llevaba a mis amigos – pero si quieren venir…

- No gracias – dijo Edward ¿enfadado? Se paró abruptamente de allí y caminó hasta la entrada, me miró fijamente, como si me quisiese matar – ahora vuelvo. - Jasper rió bajito y me miró

- Lo siento, Edward desde que conoció a Jake Black, no se ha llevado nada bien con él, cuando entró a secundaria Jake, pensó que Edward era un ladrón y lo acusó, de allí una cantidad de problemas que terminaron medio arreglándose, aunque creo que empeoraron en rectoría. Jake al darse cuenta de la verdad, no le ofreció disculpas a mi primo así que bah… no se pueden ver ni en pintura – dijo riendo entre dientes, yo también hice lo mismo – pero si quieres, lleva a Alice, estoy seguro que le encantaría ir – yo lo miré

- ¿No quieres ir? – Pregunté y él negó con su cabeza y se puso a mirar las nubes – ahh… me gustaría venir, pero… ahhh mejor cancelo todo y vengo mañana – dije, pensando que sería lo mejor. Ellos eran mis amigos, obviamente mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- No, no seas tonta. Si ya quedaste con los Black es mejor que vayas. Yo no voy porque tengo que hacer los deberes de verano, no he comenzado nada. Envidio a Edward, él es sumamente responsable y no tiene nada que hacer. ¿Por qué no pasas la mañana con él? Vayan a Seattle, diviértanse – dijo de modo alegre. Un momento después vi como Edward volvía con dos tazas de algo caliente. Su rostro parecía igual que siempre, su piel y su rostro eran de marfil o ¿qué? – ah Edward, es chocolate, yo también quiero – dijo Jasper parándose para recibir alguna taza, mas él lo ignoró y pasó de largo, ofreciéndome uno a mí mientras que el otro lo acercaba con malicia a su boca – Edward – chilló Jasper, sonreí. Edward se sentó a mi lado y lo miró fijamente

- Adentro hay mas, ve antes de que Alice y Emmett se los terminen – como un rayo, Jasper desapareció de nuestra vista. Edward me devolvió la mirada que yo le proporcionaba, quería saber si estaba enfadado conmigo – ¿de qué estaban hablando? – preguntó como si nada pasara…

- ah… solo que si quería, te podía pedir el favor de que fueras conmigo a Seattle – dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi chocolate. – Pero solo comentaba, no tienes que… es una idea – dije, no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. Aunque la idea me había gustado mucho…

- mmm… - murmuró mientras miraba fijamente su taza – si, vamos – se animó a decir. Solo que su voz era algo mas salvaje de lo normal. Seguía enojado… y a decir verdad yo no sabía por qué, ¿Cuál era su problema? Si, quizás Jacob y él se llevaran mal, pero por Dios, Jacob era solo mi amigo, no tenía que ser de él.

- No tienes que, si no quieres – inquirí con algo de agresividad, solo quería poner un escudo a su forma tan inusual y desigual que tenía al hablarme.

- Te enojaste – afirmó, yo volteé los ojos, no quería verlo. Bufé algo molesta mientras terminaba de tomar el líquido que había dentro de la taza – Bella… - antes de que comentara algo mas, yo ya estaba parada, y le devolvía aquella taza…

- Me voy, Charlie debe estar preocupado – mentí, ya que Charlie sabía que cuando estaba con los Cullen estaba mejor que bien, excepto ese día. Edward tomó mi taza y asintió con algo de cautela…

- Pues, si, de seguro que él y Jake Black te esperan – enarqué una ceja. Por Dios, él tenía que superar su trauma con Jacob. Sonreí amargamente y lo miré con gracia en los ojos, contuve mis manos que deseaban pegarle y decirle que era un completo idiota, eso era lo que me irritaba de Edward, ah por Dios, era como un estúpido hermano mayor tratando de "cuidar" a su hermanita de malas influencias…. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos

- Adiós, luego hablamos – intenté sonar aun mas madura de lo que la gente suponía que era – dile a Alice, que cuando llegue le llamo y mis saludos a todos y que perdonen mis modales, solo venía a _verte _– suspiré aliviada y me tragué lo que le debía decir. No era mi culpa de que él fuera tan irritante a veces. Era culpa de él que yo estuviera enojada.

Caminé apresuradamente, no tenía la intención de quedarme por más tiempo allí.

Al llegar a casa, procuré no azotar la puerta. Mi paciencia se había acabado mas rápido de lo que pensaba y no supe porque.

Quise llamar a pedirle perdón por mi actitud, pero vacilé varias veces, tenía que decirle algo importante pero, él no me había dejado ¡Edward era un tonto!

Me senté en el sofá, Charlie estaba viendo la televisión en el mueble de al frente. Me regaló una dulce mirada llena de intriga… ya sabía lo que vendría…

-Llegas temprano ¿algo malo sucedió? – y ahí empezaba, suspiré cansada y negué con la cabeza. Me mostré algo indiferente y le sonreí, sus ojos no me dejaban de analizar – Renée me llamo, dijo que no la habías llamado hoy – me pegué con la palma de mi mano en la frente. Se me había olvidado llamarla, puesto que antes me había puesto a hablar con Jake – sonreí –

- Si, debe estar furiosa, lo siento. Gracias por acordarme – dije y me paré, tenía que llamarla, esa era la única salida para escaparme de mi padre.

Después de escuchar todo lo que me dijo mi madre, suspiré agotada… no estaba de humor como para llamar a Alice o para recibir alguna llamada de alguna otra persona.

Para mi mala suerte y desgracia, escuché como el teléfono volvía timbrar una y otra y otra vez, Charlie gritó con suavidad que contestara… y así lo hice. No sabía si responder bien o mal…

- ¿Bella? – escuché una voz sumamente familiar. Creo que me curé de cualquier mal y/o enojo que poseía – soy yo, Jake. – volví a sonreír para mis adentros…

- Si, hola – dije - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, no debía sonar lo sumamente interesada en él o algo así, después creería que yo era de las chicas que se dejaban deslumbrar por unas dulces y coquetas palabras.

- No, nada, solo iba a preguntarte si al fin vas a venir – volví a sonreír como estúpida.

- Estaré allí toda la noche – dije mas animada. Pude escuchar la voz de él riendo…

- Que bien, así conocerás a mi gran familia. Además veras mi taller, acuérdame enseñarte que es un carburador – reí cuando dijo eso…. No me interesaba lo que fuera eso, pero me resultaba gracioso. – y además te mostrare unas cuantas cosas más, créeme que te divertirás, si no vienes… te juro que iré por ti y te traeré a rastras – no pude soportar la risa que estaba acumulando en mí y me eché a reír como tonta, él me acompañó…

- Inténtalo a ver si puedes – dije entre bromas, retándolo. Sin querer caminé hacía atrás y tropecé con algo y me llevé el teléfono por delante. – ¡ahhhh! – cuando abrí lentamente los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo, Charlie estaba asomado mirándome y conteniendo la risa…

- Bella ¿estás bien? – escuché la voz de Jake por la bocina… ¡OH! Me había olvidado de que seguía hablando con él

- Si, si, solo me caí – miré a mi padre que se estaba acercando a ayudarme. Que torpe era, Edward tenía la razón…. Volví a sonreír amargamente hasta que escuché la fuerte risa de Jake… me reí con él.

Después de 20 minutos de hablar con él, subí a mi habitación y miré las paredes… volví a sonreír.

No obstante, en toda la noche no pude pegar ni un ojo. ¿Cómo podía dormir, sabiendo que Edward estaba enojado conmigo?

Bien, aquí llegó este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo espero y aspiro que sea mejor.... uhhh Edward está celoso, y Bella igual... ¿quien es la chica que le gusta a Edward? Si quieren saberlo sigan la historia. Y espero más animos si es posible, ya que con ellos me inspiro mucho más. Muchos besos y gracias por leer.

Bye! Nos leemos pronto o eso espero ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Bueno, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Sí lo sé me volví a demorar u.u bueno, no importa, aquí les presento otro capitulo espero que les siga gustando.

Como saben la saga de Twilight no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo VI:**

La noche era como la constante y frustrante melodía que se internaba en mis oídos como simples y espectrales zumbidos y cegaban mi vista a cualquier cosa. No escuchaba ni veía nada. Tan solo era frecuente en mí el perverso sonido de aquella voz que odiaba, aquella voz que me irritaba:… Mi conciencia.

Claro que quería despedirme de los Cullen como siempre lo habíamos hecho, pero… mi corazón pedía a gritos el permanecer con Jacob.

Me moví constantemente entre mis sabanas. Odiaba estar enojada y pensando en él.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj me acunó.

Antes de las 8 de la mañana escuché el sonido del carro de la patrulla echar marcha.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y luego me volví a arropar de pies a cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto frío? No me deseaba levantar, dormir era un placer y un privilegio.

El timbre sonó, ¿Quién rayos era a esa hora? Ignoré el timbre, de seguro era algún vendedor sin oficio. El timbre volvió a sonar una vez más. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, no quería levantarme ¿es que acaso no entendía que no le iba a responder? Intenté cerrarlos de nuevo, pero otra vez ese bendito timbre. Realmente odiaba a las personas tan insistentes.

Me levanté enojada de la cama, iba a desconectar el timbre si fuese posible o al menos, les diría unas cuantas verdades a esos vendedores ambulantes que osaban tocar a esa hora. Eran las ¡8:30!

Bajé casi corriendo, abriría la puerta para volverla a cerrar en su cara. Tomé aire al estar frente a la puerta, dudé unos cuantos segundos, pero al final abrí.

Mis ojos quedaron en blanco al observar al dueño de mi levantar, todas las frases que le iba a decir al supuesto hombre me las tragué por completo, me quedé en silencio. Agaché mi mirada cuando vi que sus hermosos ojos me miraban con cautela. Tragué fuerte, de verdad no sabía que iba a decirle, la sangre se me bajó hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies. Sentía el ambiente un poco pesado.

- Edward… - alcancé a murmurar, se me hacía algo difícil hablar con naturalidad.

- Hola – me saludó cortésmente. No sabía la razón por la cual estaba allí. - ¿ya estás lista? – le miré con intriga.

- ¿Para? – inquirí, él resopló. Junté mis manos, estaba haciendo algo de frío; comencé a temblar un poco, intenté convencerme que era culpa del mismo, pero estoy segura que no era por este sino por Edward.

- Creo que hace frío, ¿te importaría dejarme pasar? – negué y le abrí paso para que siguiera. Me quedé algo lela al ver como entraba, siempre tan majestuoso, como un príncipe. Sonreí. Edward… era mi príncipe, pero no un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, era mi mejor amigo, él siempre me ayudaba. Siempre. – Anoche… anoche quedamos en ir a Seattle ¿recuerdas? – me dijo, moví mi cabeza para prestar atención a sus palabras y no a él.

- Pero…

- Te olvidaste – refunfuñó, me quedé callada, el viento era el único ruido que había en medio de los dos.

- Es que…

- No… no pasa nada, te espero, ve y cámbiate. – me había vuelto a quedar muda ante sus frases, no me podía negar ¿Cómo negarme a él? Traté unas cuantas veces producir algún sonido aparte del balbuceo de "e" que producía mi boca, la voz parecía que se me estaba desapareciendo – Bella… no tengo todo el día – lo miré escéptica, no sabía lo que tramaba – Y yo sé que tu tampoco – volvió a decir. Entendí inmediatamente su indirecta, lo sabía, no era necesario que me dijera una palabra más. Asentí sofocada por el tremendo susto y desconcierto que me provocaba su presencia. Él tomó asiento sin invitación alguna, no me molesté por eso, ya lo conocía desde hacía mucho y la cortesía no necesariamente tenía que ser algo importante.

Subí las escaleras sosteniéndome de la baranda y de la pared, sospeché que si no lo hacía me caería de bruces contra el piso y no podría disfrutar de aquel día, claro, a menos de que diversión tenga que ver con doctores y agujas en un cuarto completamente blanco perfumado a alcohol.

No pretendía dejar las cosas así, bien sabía que después de darme una ducha helada podría combatir con cualquier impedimento al habla.

Al salir del baño, fui directamente a buscar algo que ponerme, miré la poca ropa que me quedaba limpia y decidí en colocarme un jean oscuro y una blusa azul. Recogí mi cabello con destreza después de peinarlo. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, tratando de creer que lo que me estaba pasando era un simple sueño, pero, al asomarme vi a Edward acostado en el sillón mirando el techo.

Al escucharme, su rostro volteó lentamente, me quedé sosa al verlo. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas e inconcientemente se la devolví. Se puso rápidamente de pie, pero claro, sin perder la gracia esa de la cual era dueño.

Me contempló por unos cuantos segundos, acercándose cada vez más, su brazo se estiró, hasta que su mano alcanzó mi cabeza, acarició mi cabellera y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté algo nerviosa, pensaba que tal vez le había molestado algo de mi presentación personal.

- Sólo admiraba los milagros que causa el agua – le miré fastidiada y me zarandeé un poco para que su mano cayese de encima mío. Él rió y luego me dirigió otra mirada dulce. – Vamos, no creo que el hechizo dure esta vez hasta las 12 de la noche – él siguió adelante dejándome atrás, acto del que me aproveché para sacar la lengua como niña pequeña. Él no se dio cuenta.

Lo seguí temerosa de despertar, todo parecía normal, como si el enojo de la noche pasada fuera algo que nunca pasó, o simplemente un recuerdo llano echado al olvido. Edward no parecía molesto, tampoco se le veía irritado y había sido para mí una gran sorpresa el haberlo visto esa mañana, después de lo que le dije no creo que de verdad quisiera estar conmigo.

Abrió las puertas de su Volvo, lo miré de nuevo con algo de duda, no sabía exactamente si entrar al carro o enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba. Me sentí algo incomoda frente a la situación y no supe si abrir la puerta o quedarme parada esperando una explicación. Él se volvió a mí y me miró.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con su voz de terciopelo, lo miré con ojos intrigados, él se rió y se acercó otro poco, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. – Ya lo entiendo, quieres que te abra la puerta, que tonto soy – dijo mientras abría la puerta del carro, eso me distrajo un poco y me hizo curvar un poco la boca. – entra, no tienes todo el día ¿o si? – negué con la cabeza y sostuve la puerta del volvo.

- No Edward, no es eso… es que, ¿no te importa lo que sucedió anoche? Fui grosera… y además… - quería seguir excusándome esperando ver su reacción. Él sonrió de nuevo y se quedó por unos cuantos segundos observándome como si de mi padre se tratase, con ternura, con… _amor._

- Bella, mira, eres mi amiga, mañana te irás y pasará otro año para que nos podamos ver, no me importa lo que pasó ayer. – su sonrisa parecía sincera, quería abrazarlo. – Ahora _pequeña dama _entre usted primero – con una venia me informó que debía proseguir, mis mejillas se encandilaron a tal acto y sin quejarme entré.

Edward comenzó a conducir tranquilamente, no pretendía que este momento que teníamos para los dos se acabara en unos instantes, pretendí hacer como si no lo notase, pero, su rostro, no, mejor dicho, en su rostro se dibujaba la más hermosa sonrisa ladeada de todo el planeta, sin siquiera darme cuenta de mi expresión me mantuve mirándolo todo el trayecto. Me quedé suspendida en mis pensamientos, ya había pasado mucho desde que le conocía, a su lado parecía estar en otro mundo, me sentía segura de él, sabía que siempre que fuera a Forks lo encontraría allí, siempre que necesitase su escuchar su voz la tendría cerca. Me aliviaba el poder verlo todos los "veranos" – ¡Forks era una nevera! – Me sentía tan segura, como si él fuera mi posesión personal, él iba a ser mi amigo para toda la vida.

Sonreí sin quitar mí vista de donde estaba, susurré algunas frases casi in entendibles para sus oídos y luego me quedé en blanco al ver como aquellos perfectos ojos me miraban fijamente. Mis mejillas se acumularon de rubor natural y sentí un vacío en la boca de mi estomago. Retiré mi vista de enfrente y escuché como una pequeña risa ahogada salía de sus labios.

Miré con vergüenza hacia al frente, esperando encontrarme con el conocido camino hacia Seattle pero… estaba segura – o quizás era mi imaginación – de que por allí no era. Me tensé inmediatamente.

- Edward, por aquí no es el camino hacia…

- Lo sé, no iremos allá. – me sentí algo confundida y desesperada, torcí mi boca y crucé mis brazos.

- ¿Para donde vamos? Anoche quedamos en que…

- Si, pero Alice y Jasper me dieron una idea mejor a esa, vamos a un lugar que hace unos meses encontramos, cuando mi padre decidió acampar cerca de aquí. – torcí mi mirada y miré por la ventana, me sentí aliviada. Cada vez que él me decía la más minima cosa yo le creía y me sentía aliviada.

Al poco tiempo llegamos, o bueno, eso era lo que parecía. Estacionó su auto y salió de él. Me pidió que me quedara adentro, no supe la razón, pero después como si fuera arte de magia lo entendí. Abrió mi puerta y con otra venia me extendió su mano, reí nerviosa, era cursi y algo estúpido lo que hacia, no quería hacerle caso pero su insistencia me llevó a tomar con cuidado su mano.

- Princesa – dijo, yo no pude contener la risa. Él se sumió en silencio aún con su absurda pose. Lo volví a mirar, de verdad parecía un príncipe. Tranquilamente me levanté, más no sé la razón pero me fui contra su pecho, quizás era un mareo momentáneo o tal vez mis piernas se habían dormido un poco. Me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, me quedé allí por unos instantes absorbiendo el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, era diferente pero casi igual al de cuando era más pequeño. Me acurruqué dulcemente entre sus brazos, pero me fui despegando al momento en que mi mente gritaba a mil que no debía estar así con Edward. Me alejé paso por paso de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento – alcancé a decir. Él no dijo nada y caminó delante de mí. Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, yo lo seguí. Me importaba poco el que estuviéramos ambos en medio de la nada, no era una de esas películas de terror y mucho menos un secuestro. Él, mi mejor amigo jamás iba a ser capaz de hacerme algo.

No supe si pasaron 30 minutos o tal vez una hora, estaba muy cansada, sin contar la lucha a la cual me sometía con mis pies para no tropezarme con cada piedra que encontraba en el camino.

- ¡Edward! – mascullé cansada tratando respirar como regularmente lo hacía. Él se volvió hacia mí y con tranquilidad sonrió.

- No falta mucho. – puse los ojos en blanco, mis pies me impedían el seguir caminando. – Ven – vi como se inclinaba de espaldas y con sus brazos hacia atrás me invitaba a que me subiese a ella. – Ven, sube – yo me sentí bastante frustrada –- por así decirlo -– no sé si me molestaba o simplemente me parecía absurda esa idea, no creía que el pudiese conmigo.

- Edward, me recuperaré si me das unos minutos de descanso. De verdad, no sé como no te afecta – rió un poco y volvió a pararse. Me senté en una roca, respiré profundamente. Sentí el roce de la suave brisa contra mi piel y pude escuchar, el revoloteo y el canto de las aves. Sentí una paz inmensa, cerré mis ojos por unos instantes para poder imaginar más allá de lo que podía ver.

- Bien, se terminó el descanso, sigamos. – fruncí el seño y con cara de pequeña regañada y obligada a hacer algo en su contra le seguí.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos al llegar a un perfecto claro, aún más perfecto que cualquier otro. Era completamente redondo, simétrico, no lo podía creer. Me quedé por unos instantes contemplando semejante belleza. Me sentí en otro mundo, en uno mejor.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos – me mostró un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, caminé sin quejarme, tal vez la hermosura de aquello me producía una tranquilidad la cual me anestesiaba. Se acostó a un lado de mí y entrecerró sus ojos, en cambio yo, me quedé expectante a ver lo siguiente, me parecía que ese era un telón el cual iba a salir más y más sorpresas.

Miré a mi amigo, estaba tranquilo y yo podía escuchar su respiración, lenta y tranquila. Me entraron ganas de acariciarlo, de tocar su aterciopelada piel. Me quedé de nuevo fija en él, me perdí por unos instantes. Reflexioné y a mi mente llegó una buena idea, le iba a decir a Edward que me acompañase esa noche al campamento que iba a hacer con los Black. Seguro que era un buen momento, él no parecía perturbado por algo o al menos no que fuera evidente.

- Edward… mira, ya sé que te lo dije anoche, pero ¡perdona por insistir tanto! ¿Quieres venir esta noche conmigo? – él abrió lentamente sus ojos y frunció su entrecejo. Pareció turbarse por breves segundos.

- ¡No! – contestó abruptamente. Me sentí como lo peor, agaché mi cabeza. Me sentía fatal, por abrir mi gran bocota había causado un enfado de parte de él. Pero eso no justificaba tampoco su comportamiento huraño al hablar de Jacob. Sentí como su fría mano se posaba en mis mejillas, alcé la mirada y me quedé muda al ver su rostro tan cerca al mío. – Lo siento – me acarició con dulzura – lo siento, pero no quiero ir. Sabes, soy egoísta y quiero a mi mejor amiga _exclusivamente para mí _ - lo miré. Él retiró su mano al instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se volvió a acomodar en el suelo.

- si quieres puedes acomodarte en mis piernas, no me molesta y creo que es más cómodo que estar tirado allí como un animal – no dijo nada y se quedó en la misma pose – ¡Edward! – le recriminé, no dijo absolutamente nada y suspiró resignado.

- Eres tan rara. – lo miré confusa, volvió a acomodarse en frente de mí. – No te preocupa estar en medio de la nada con un hombre, pero si te preocupa mi comodidad. – le regalé una sonrisa de confianza.

- No, no es eso. Es que no estoy en medio de la nada con un hombre cualquiera, estoy en medio de la nada con mi mejor amigo, tú jamás me harás daño. - se encogió de hombros y con cuidado, como si fuera un acechante depredador se fue acercando a mí, dejándome acorralada entre él y el árbol que nos protegía.

- ¿No te da al menos un poquito de miedo? –le volví a regalar otra sonrisa, ¡bah! Edward Cullen jamás iba a ser capaz de tocarme. Negué con la cabeza. Su mano se posó en mi pierna, mientras la otra cayó hasta asir la muñeca de mi mano derecha. Su rostro empezó a acercarse más al mío, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse pero mi rostro parecía sereno, no le iba a dejar ganar. Lentamente se acomodó casi encima mío, sin lograr causarme alguna impresión y claro sin lastimarme. Eso era un signo importante que daba a entender que no me haría nada. Su rostro se escondió en mi cuello, sentí como la punta de su fría nariz me acariciaba. Su respiración me hizo cosquillas. Me contraje un poco cosa que a el le produjo gracia. - ¿ahora? – preguntó con simplismo y con una voz demasiado… ¿provocativa?

- No, claro que no, solo me hiciste cosquillas - él hizo un gesto de desagrado, refunfuñó algo in entendible. Lentamente, la mano que reposaba en mi pierna empezó a cobrar vida, lentamente la pasaba tratando de ser sutil, intenté contener la risa. Me parecía divertido su intento de asustarme, jamás lo iba a lograr. Suavemente me fue dejando caer en el sucio suelo, mis cabellos se regaron como una fuente gigantesca en la hierba, los acarició lentamente mientras se acomodaba justo encima de mí. Su mano subió de nuevo hasta posarla exactamente en mi abdomen, sentí cosquillas allí. Lo miré fijamente y vi su clara intención de no hacerme nada.

- ¿Me vas a dejar continuar? – yo no dije nada y le volví a sonreír.

- No llegaras a algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir – le dije con franqueza, volvió a mirarme, retándome. Por favor, él no podía.

- Tú lo dijiste. – lentamente su mano se internó en mi blusa, eso si no me gusto, pero no me preocupe al ver que solo jugueteaba en mi estomago. Su rostro se asentó frente al mío, su boca se fue acercando un poco más a la mía, pero rápida y diestramente la llevó hasta mi cachete, lo besó, luego acarició con la punta de su nariz mi tez, me quedé por unos instantes fría. Él iba a perder. – Bella, ríndete ya, no quiero hacer algo que no debo. – negué con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me contempló por más de un minuto, luego se recostó sobre mí sin importarle que su peso me aplastase, la verdad era que a mí tampoco me llegaba a importar mucho. Su boca fue imprudente y se posó a un lado de mis labios, luego me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi pude sentir sus latidos irregulares. Su boca bajó con ligereza hasta tocar mi cuello, le regaló un beso, su cabeza reposó entre mis pechos y escuché como aspiraba mi perfume.

- Hueles bien, Bella – dijo, eso si no me gustaba, ahora si me estaba dando algo de miedo, pero no iba a perder. Sacó su mano de mi blusa y la llevó justo al broche de mi pantalón. Me sonrosé en demanda.

- No lo harás, lo sé – mi voz parecía firme, pero estaba segura de que yo no estaba así. Él se perdió en mi cuello de nuevo, no sentí más que el roce que ejercía su nariz contra mi delicada piel.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, no puedo hacerte nada. – no se despegó al decir esto, es más, creo que se pegó un poco más. – Al menos así no – yo reí de nuevo. Él se despegó y me miró fijamente. Se sentó a un lado, me acomodé y me arreglé la ropa. El corazón me seguía latiendo como loco.

- Ves que no puedes – le remarqué, él volvió a reír y se recostó en mis piernas.

- Si puedo, sólo que no quería darte gusto, lo que tú querías era otra cosa… pequeña pervertida.

- ¡No soy ninguna pervertida! – le grité, se rió de nuevo y simplemente se acomodó mejor.

- Si, si lo eres, recuerdas la vez en que éramos pequeños y me quisiste desnudar – me sonrosé al recordar aquello, pero hice como si no me acordara.

- No recuerdo aquello, jamás pensaría en verte desnudo – mentí, la verdad su cuerpo era digno de admirar, se acercó de nuevo con un leve movimiento.

- Ahhh… pues yo recuerdo que cuando pequeños, una vez que Jasper y Emmett nos atacaron con bombas de agua… ¿lo recuerdas ahora? – negué apenada. – Cuando estábamos empapados, tu me arrinconaste y con el pretexto de secarme la ropa me quitaste a la fuerza la camiseta y me querías obligar a quitarme los pantalones – recordé esa escena, a Edward corriendo por el enorme jardín que cubría su casa gritando que me alejara y yo tras de él, diciéndole a gritos que se bajara sus pantalones, mis mejillas se encendieron de color carmín, no pude contener la risa.

- Pero era de verdad, sólo quería ayudar…. – él me miró

- Lo ves, si te acordabas, y eso no parecía querer ayudarme. Sé que intentabas violarme – no pude contener más la risa, y me tiré al piso tratando de no reírme a carcajadas como lo estaba haciendo.

- Tonto, no te creas tanto. Desde pequeño has sido muy convencido. – sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, me detuve de reír.

- ¿Quieres una razón para reír? – me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Me empecé a retorcer en el piso y no paso mucho tiempo al momento en que me empecé a rodar con él por todo el prado, tratando de defenderme. No pasó mucho hasta que terminamos de rodar, quedé encima de él apoyada en mis manos y rodillas para no causarle algún daño.

Contemplé por contados segundos su cara perfecta, parecía un ángel. Mis cabellos caían como si fueran una enorme cortina que nos cubría. Sus ojos, esos ojos que no me dejaban en paz me hicieron sentir vulnerable, repetí mentalmente que Edward era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y como si fuera magia recordé que debía decirle algo extremadamente importante.

- Edward – él seguía mirándome como si yo fuese una obra de arte. Con un simple "hum" me dio a entender que estaba pendiente de lo que le fuese a decir. – sabes que he querido decirte algo muy importante, es algo que nadie más sabe salvo mi padre y ahora tú. – Él asintió – vendré a vivir en Forks, mamá decidió casarse con Phil y no quiero ser una carga. Así que decidí venir a ayudar a Charlie ¿no te parece genial? – me tomó de los brazos y me alejó, suavemente nos sentamos, yo aún seguía encima suyo. Él acarició mis cabellos y me recostó en su pecho y pude escuchar con claridad los golpes de su corazón.

- Que bien – fue lo único que dijo.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde nos quedamos hablando y haciendo estupideces. Cosa la cual me distrajo mucho, no pensé en todo el tiempo que estuve con él en Jacob.

Al llegar a casa junto a Edward, divisé a Alice junto a Jacob, no parecían llevarse mal pero tampoco se habían hecho amigos, ella estaba esperándonos y en su cara traviesa se podía ver las picaras y malas intenciones, de seguro quería hacer una broma.

Miré la cara de Edward, parecía fastidiado. Con desden parqueó el carro al frente de la casa, Jacob se apresuró a abrirme la puerta de este cuando Edward se estaba bajando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin del capitulo VI, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por leer este fic y por sus reviews, los adoro, gracias. ¡Se cuidan! Nos leemos luego!


End file.
